


Wit

by TheOutCastAyh



Series: "Wit" Trilogy [1]
Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ass-Kicking, Divergent, F/F, F/M, Factions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Murder, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 25,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutCastAyh/pseuds/TheOutCastAyh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day comes for factions to pick their own, and when an Amity civilian picks Dauntless - the world seems to suddenly spin off it's axis. How can a selfless, peaceful Amity civilian pick Dauntless? A faction in which ranks by strength of beating another, where simulation can leave nightmares and scars to show, and the constant movement of a soldier life. One answer to solve it all : </p><p>Freedom.</p><p> </p><p>(Book one of the Wit Trilogy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The City's Security Force were walking about the town, guns in hand, and eyes on everything. Passing factionless without care or remorse, and heavy foot steps with every remembering and imprinting ambitions. Stone faces in resting anger and bravery. A security walked about, one hand on the rifle at hand. Passing children running in the streets, laughing, and smiling as they skipped about - even if they were factionless. Coming to a stop at a corner of the street, they watched the people move about. Amity wheeling carts about with abundant amounts of food, Erudite passing by, and Factionless out weighing the amount.

 

Turning their attention to a standing child in between buildings, the child stared in curiousness but did not dare step forward. His cheeks dusted and fingernails have dirt in them, the shirt on him rising up enough to see his stomach. Ignoring the rest of the town, the security kneeled down and went to eye level with the child who had to be around five or six years old. The child flinched and stepped back, the Dauntless reached into their pouch of their vest, and felt the rounded Apple there. Looking at it a moment, the Dauntless held it out to the little boy standing a foot from them in the crevice of the two buildings.

 

The little boy looked at it and then the security, the Dauntless young lady who's cheeks rose as she smiled and nudged the Apple closer. Reaching out, the boy took it slowly and he looked back at her. She smiled, standing back up, and he turned it in his hands. A small knife cut into it, an imprinted smiley face that made him giggle. Rushing off, she smiled and closed her pouch. Meeting eyes of a partner Dauntless, he only stared without expression that could be mistaken for anger. She continued smiling with the light feeling in her chest, and turned to continue down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here. So, like I promised I've been cooking up a Divergent series of my own. I made a Trilogy called "Wit", and after I gave the first book a try, I knew I had to make some more. So, here it is. I recently picked up a job, and it's the end of the year so I have finals, so I don't know if I will be able to get on AO3 as much as I'd like but I'll try. :) I hope you enjoy this new trilogy of mine. I surely did.

_Weeks before..._

 

 

The Amity were up early, moving about, and putting on their best clothes. This wasn't any other day, it was Choosing day. The Amity civilian moving about and chattering to each other with their morning's breakfast, and some even the slightest bit worried about the Choosing Ceremony. Most of them didn't worry, wanting to keep their place in the Amity faction. Of oranges and yellows, fields of fruits and vegetables, sing songs and lullabies - Amity was always peaceful and yet democratic. Very true to their small gatherings in their small hub, it was quiet most of the time. The children ran about, laughing and giggling as they circled the trees out by the small swings, and rolled around in the fields. A young Amity girl swung a little boy up and down, he laughed and kicked around. He wiggled around to be put down and as soon as she placed him down, he was off chasing the others and playing tag. A little girl tugged at the dress of the girl, and she looked down.

 

"Well, look at you," she crouched down, "You're all pretty today, aren't you?" She poked the six year old's belly.

She giggled.

"Who put these flowers in your hair?" She leaned her chin against her arms.

"Gin did."

"She did?" She looked to the small collection of flowers in her hair, "Can you pick me some flowers for my hair? I want to be pretty like you too."

She nodded, running off towards the other older girl in the fields. Walking along, the kid's ran about, some even grabbing a hold onto the end of her dress and holding hands like a train in a fit of giggles and snorts.

She turned around, acting surprised, "Oh! What're you doing? Come here."

They scattered and she snatched one into her arms, he squealed, and was defenseless to her tickling.

"What do you think you are doing? Huh? Huh." She smiled, "Being silly?"

"Yeah." He said.

"Yeah? You know what happens to silly boys? They get tickled." She tickled him, and he squealed again. Putting him down when the bell sounded, she patted his back. "Go on, go back to the hub."

In a group of children, they all rushed to the hub, and the other young girl joined beside her as they walked their way back to the hub as well. Clasping their hands together, they smiled. "Aidan's getting his front teeth in."

"I've noticed." She said, their arms swayed together. "Synthia is learning to listen as well."

"She's only five, she's always been sweet to me." She teased.

"Well, she's always kicking around and hollering about."

"Kids will be kids."

"And you'll always be understanding of them."

"That's because they're angels."

"Angels who don't get to sleep until they've heard a story."

"They love your stories. They love you." She tapped their hands, and stared at her lovingly.

"And this is where you confess your never ending love to me?" She teased.

"I've already settled this. Remember?"

"Don't think I do." She smiled, and they were one of the lasts before reaching the hub. "Remind me later?" She leaned back.

"I dream of it already." She said, kissing her cheekbone and bringing her arms around her waist as they watched Johannah Reyes approach the middle of the room, the tree basking behind her.

"Good morning to all, and all a good morning." She smiled.

Everyone chanted back the same thing, and it was quiet again.

"As everyone knows, today is the big event. The Choosing Ceremony is soon to begin, and we're going to be on our way very soon." She said, and people clapped lightly to that. "In our lovely home of Amity, I want us all to be happy and free. A peaceful world is a peaceful resolution. And in sincerity, I do believe that some among us are here for great things." She clasped her hands together, "So, we will walk with our heads high. Today is a bright day to be."

The Amity clapped and cheered, soon filing out of the hub to the walls. Unravelling their arms, the young girls moved about and held hands with the children for as long as they could before they had to turn back for the hub with the elders. One of their hands shaking, but the other pressed a kiss into her knuckles.

"Where's there to fear, Gin?" The other said, looking at her as they walked in the group.

Gin, the blonde haired, green eyed girl looked at her. "The fear of losing this home I have."

"Home is an understatement. It's meant to be portable, not forever standing in one spot."

"That's what I mean, the home I have with you." Gin lingered closer. "Georgia, what faction will you choose?"

Georgia stared forward.

"You would stay in Amity? With us?"

She looked to Gin, "Amity is what I've known all my life."

Gin frowned, "There's a _but?"_

Georgia shrugged, the group already had passed the walls, and soon to get to the designated spot where the buses would come along and drive them to the core of the town. "My placement test results spoke of Erudite, Amity, and Abnegation. I have a wide range of choice."

"So - you're leaving?" She pout, sadness in her eyes.

"I never said I would leave. But - if you had a choice between walking the same lines every day of your life, or stepping off the lines and dancing on different ground. Would you?"

Gin shrugged, frowning at the ground. "I guess I wouldn't know, you've always wanted it."

Just as Georgia was about to speak, the bus pulled up, and they started inside. Walking forward, Gin followed, and they sat in the same booth. The bus kicked off, and started down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aye! Ayh here. Good morning, I got into the mood to post a chapter or two before I headed off to school, so here are some updates. :) Enjoy.

The room collected in a wave of cloth colors, of blues, grey's, and blacks. Bowls set up on the Crystal white table and the chatter of people around echoed, it was Abnegation's turn to introduce the ceremony, and Marcus Eaton approached the middle of the room. Hair short, clothes simple, just like any other day. He looked among the room and as if requested, it silenced. Sitting beside their parents and siblings, Georgia sat beside a companion of hers. With no mother or father to call her own, they'd passed away. No siblings either, but she was grateful for the families she was brought into.

 

Marcus spoke, "Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony," he said, "the day when our initiatives either transfer into a new faction - or remain in their faction to their own likings." He looked around the room, "From the Abnegation, _the selfless_ , the Dauntless, the _brave_ , the _intelligence_ of the Erudite, the _honest_ Candor, and _peace giving_ Amity - many of our initiatives will pick well." He extended his hand behind him to the five bowls containing symbollic expression for the factions. "Before me are five bowls in which symbolize each faction, which ever you choose - is yours to keep and honor. This will be a journey for all, and an experience that each and every one will see differently. Your faction becomes your family, your life will be altered by your decisions. So pick to your own decisions, and not others."

Gin's eyes wandered to Georgia, whose attention rested on the ceremony. She looked back to the speaker.

"Without furthado, - May the ceremony begin." He said, and the room remained in a tension building silence.

 

Name after last name went along. Zöe, Yen, Winchester, Russels. On and on, Georgia's heart hammering in her chest as her faction began going up to their names. Gin's shaking hands skidding on the back of her shoulder as she passed, and walked to the front of the room. With shaking hands she'd dropped her blood onto Amity's bowl, and walked back to her seat. Giving a look to see Georgia, she smile lightly and passed her by. More people passed - and then it came.

 

"Georgia Monroe."

Georgia's heart clapped in her ears as she stood, people moving as she stepped past them, and down the stairs towards the middle of the room. She looked to Marcus as he held out the knife to her and bowed his head lightly, she returned it and clasped the knife in her hands. Looking among the bowls, she stepped in front of them fearfully.

"Don't be afraid," Marcus said reassuringly, he gestured forward, and she stepped forward. "Choose what your heart pleases to be."

 

Her hands shook, turning the blade in her hands, she looked to the Amity bowl. Gin sitting in the back of her mind, and it dawned on her. Tormented her as she drew the blade across her palm and hissed, cupping her hand, she looked to the bowls again. She was standing before Amity's bowl. Candor, Abnegation, Dauntless, Amity, and Erudite. All lined up beside each other. She gulped, raising her hand above the Amity bowl but paused looking to the burning coals and the soil. Marcus' words pulling away the shame and worry she felt, making her stomach less in tension, and heart calm. Slowly she turned her blood pooling hand, and it dropped.

 

_The drops of blood sizzled against the coal._


	4. Chapter 4

Dauntless rushed about, the first to want to leave, and they rushed about with little care to the new one's or even the one Amity girl. Georgia looked behind her as the door came in sight, and she watched the Amity speaking among themselves as they started to depart. Gin in the mess of the crowd, maybe with tears in her eyes as well. Georgia faced forward, seeing the Dauntless run further and she picked up her pace. A few stumbling born Erudite were beside her, and she hiked up her dress hurrying along enough to catch the Dauntless climbing up the rails of the train tracks ahead on the bridge.

 

Giving a breath, she wedged her feet up with every step, and met the same leveling as the Dauntless. The new initiates following behind, and some even helping others already. The rails shook, and Dauntless started running in the opposite direction of the train. The initiates who followed closely with them followed, starting to copy their movement as the train whizzed by. Georgia watched the Dauntless reach out and snatch the handle of the carts, and pull the doors open, getting in.

 

"Better get on before you're left here, _Amity_." Said a Dauntless guy rushing past her, and with that reality snap - she started running along side the train carts. The Dauntless glanced back and snickered, jumping to grab the handle of a cart, and look back to her. He waved, "Faster." He said, gesturing his hand out but only crossed his arms over his chest after.

 

An Abnegation was running in front of her, jumping up as someone pulled them in. Tossing all logic to the wall, being there was actually no wall around, Georgia's lungs burned as she got closer and in time enough - a helping hand got her up. Steadying up on the cart, the Dauntless watched her with a plastered smile on. He wasn't the one to help her, he merely watched. She didn't say anything as he walked across the door way behind her, and turned his gaze away as he moved through the crowds. The carts were silent, safe for the older Dauntless who were already picking fun at some newbies, the train moved a long and Georgia looked out of the door as the world she knew flashed by in a blur. The sun was tickling the horizon as it started to get nearer to sunset, and some clouds strolled on by without a care in the world. She listened to the bicker of Dauntless picking along the line of kids, and near her.

 

"Well, well, well. Look at this, an _Amity?_ " Said one, face naturally pinched, and smile skewed on his face in a smirk. "When did this place knock you over the head? What happened to peace and harmony?"

She looked at them, but then back to the sun set painted in front of her.

"Guess we have a good record with the Factions. Everyone wants to be us." Said the other, a tattoo along one side of his neck horizontally and both ears pierced. He sided beside her, "Wanna bet how long you'll stay?"

Georgia stood quiet.

"The moment we start initiation, you'll be dropped."

The other made a falling whistle sound.

"That little farm out there, outside the walls, it's nothing close to what goes on underground here." He snickered, "You picked the wrong faction girlie."

"Heads up!" Yelled a Dauntless, a building coming up. Dauntless already bustling out and rolling onto the gravel rooftop.

"Here's your chance girlie, have you got what it takes to be like us?" Said the tattooed one before he backed up and took a jump to the roof top.

"Do you?" Said the other, doing the same and stuck the landing.

Dauntless after initiate, they rolled onto the rooftop. The same Dauntless who'd watched her run was rushing others off, and he spotted her. Walking up, he stared at her. "You gonna jump or am I going to throw you?"

She met his gaze.

He shrugged, "Suit yourself _Amity_." He jumped, tucking, and rolling.

The building wasn't going to say forever, she gave a shaking breath, backed up, and jumped. Making a rough landing, the gravel pinched her palms and she rubbed her knees standing. The Dauntless glanced to her and scoffed walking towards the group of people around a small rail, after a bit she was too standing there listening.

"Listen up!" Called a Dauntless, "This is where you fess up and do as you're told, born or transfer - you will be provided the same things as each other." He extended his hand to himself, "I - am Derek." He gestured to the same guy as before, "And this is Daniel. As far as your concerns, until some of you pass the initiation - you will abide by our rules and any other above you. You are the lowest level here, don't let it heighten your pride." He snickered, and stepped aside. "Will you do the honors?"

Daniel stepped forward, "This is where the first steps begin. For those who dare, you will jump in this hole. _If you're_ brave enough."

"What's down there?" Some one quipped lightly, hidden in the crowd.

"Why don't you see for yourself. Any takers?" Daniel looked among the crowd. "No?"

The first to step up was a born Dauntless, unafraid he turned his back to the crowd, and leaned down until his feet took off the ledge and he was gone from sight. People screamed in horror, and Georgia felt her heart sink.

"Step right up." Said Derek, "Last one down gets the shame walk."

Soon after it seemed like people fearfully took the dive, screaming in the way down, and then halting the sound. Talking echoing at the bottom, it assured enough people and when the crowd was thinning - Daniel's eyes met Georgia's frame.

He extended his arms out, "Well, well. Step right up _Amity_ , there's plenty in store for you." He said, Derek moving through the small collection of kids and snatched Georgia by the shoulders. "We'll have a special spot for you down there." He said when Derek stopped her right in front of the ledge.

"Take the jump." Derek said, and Georgia leaned forward slightly to look down at the black air below. "Getting impatient here. Just jump."

Daniel put his hand up, and stepped into her space. "You see, you picked this place. You wanted it, so you either take the jump right now. Or we could end it all right here, right now." She stared at him, "Your choice, _Amity_." He smirked.

Georgia looked down at the black abyss again, and gulped. _Note to self,_ she thought, _write an oath to never leave home again_. She took the fall.

 

Her stomach clenched, and yet she willed herself not to scream. Clenching her eyes shut tightly, her hair flew in her face, and her dress shaking around her. When her back did hit something though, she'd expected solid, so she let out a startled scream. With a hammering heart so heavy that it could break her ribs, she opened her eyes and her fingers laced a net under. Letting out a nervous laugh, the net dipped and she was rolling off, fumbling into someone's arms they handled her quickly to the ground as another came down the chute screaming. The world spun a moment before a hand came to steady her, a freckled, red headed boy looked at her with worried eyed. His clothes reading he was Candor.

 

"You alright?" He asked. "The way down is fine, it's the rolling part that gets you dizzy."

"Agreed." Said someone beside him, a short, black haired, olive skinned girl.

"I'm Saul," he said once Georgia had situated, and the others came down with the two Dauntless.

"Tracey." Said the girl, and they looked to Georgia.

Before she could speak, the Dauntless were at it again. The ones who'd caught the others grouping with the older ones, "Listen up," called Daniel, and everyone listened.

Another Dauntless, none but Tobias Eaton, walked front and center. Arms behind his back, and eyes sharp on the crowd. "Listen up, this is the start of your life here. I am Four, and I am one of your leaders here. This is how it will go." He started pacing before the group, "Lauren will be the instructor for the born initiates, and I am instructor to the transfers. You will be bunkered in a room, those will be your quarters to sleep in, shower, and change. You will be responsible for your own clothes and belongings." He stopped pacing, getting back to his original stand point. "There will be no problems, clear? You will eat when the Pit is opened, and you will not leave your quarters at night when lights are out. Got it?"

No one made a sound.

"Lauren." He said, and she stepped up to grab the Dauntless born kids, starting to leave.

Tobias was left with the transfers, there were only seven. Two Dauntless born, two Candor, two Erudite, and one Amity. It was sure to catch his attention, he turned to Daniel whispering to him and paved a path through the crowd. Even Saul and Tracey backed away from her.

"What's your name, kid?" The Eaton asked.

She stood quiet, watching his patience drop in small grains of sand.

"She doesn't talk. The last off the train, the last to jump the net." Said Daniel.

The Eaton walked closer, towering as he neared. With little space between them, he spoke again. "What's your name?"

She only blinked, silence stretching on.

"We've got a troubled one on our hands already. Looks like this one's going to love spending some time by our sides."

When Eaton finally turned away from her, everyone's eyes staring at her like she'd done something wrong, she spoke. "Proper names are ridged designators."

And everyone looked at her like she had five heads.

Eaton looked confused, "What?"

Georgia stared, throat felt clogged up. Another Dauntless walked along the halls, "What's the hold up?" He called, "Get a move on." He turned for the halls, and Tobias looked back at her before turning to guide the group along.

Daniel snickered at Georgia and walked about the side of the crowd like a sheep herder, and Saul looked at her. "What was that about?" He questioned, but moved on beside her as they walked the halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like the Amity is a little weird. :D Amity is a good weird though, likeable. Anyways, that's all I have time to update. I will see if I cn throughout the week, and if not this week end. For now, have a good morning and a good day. :)


	5. Chapter 5

They'd all settled into their bunkers, lights out called in a few minutes, and no one said a thing yet. Georgia picked a bunk away from the door, Saul on one side, and Tracey grabbing the other. It was a strange commitment, but they silently moved about. Saul laid down, facing the two girls.

"What do you think tomorrow will be like?" He asked.

"I don't know." Tracey said, as if Georgia weren't there. "But we have to overcome physical, mental, and emotional strength. That's what my mom says." She pout, " _Said."_

Georgia sat quietly, pulling the thin blankets up to her shoulders as she laid down with her face in the blanket.

"What do _you_ think tomorrow will be like?"

She raised her head to see Tracey looking at her, she only looked over with her eyes.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

Saul leaned on an elbow, "I wish I was that quiet." He scoffed, "Wouldnt get into trouble at all here. Just _yes ma'am_ and _yes sir_."

Tracey sighed, sinking down into her bed. "I hope tomorrow will be alright."

Paul sighed, "Me too."

Georgia agreed as the lights went out, and the room was silent again.


	6. Chapter 6

The door opened at six in the morning, and a booming voice urged them up. "This is your first and last warning, breakfast is served in the Pit, and report to the Training room at seven. Don't be late." The door closed, and most of the initiates were waking up and shuffling around each other for the stalls awkwardly. Georgia came to a slow sit, Saul rubbing his eyes, and Tracey didn't even move from the bed yet.

Saul yawned, "Good morning."

Tracey made a groan, rolling on her back, "I've never been so tired. I think I slept late."

"Same here." Saul said, watching the girls go to the bathroom's first with the guy's politeness. The amount of guys was outrun by the girls, four girls and three boys. Saul sighed, "We better get going to breakfast. I'm starving."

"Agreed." Tracey said, looking to Georgia. "We still didn't get your name."

They stood up at the same time, "Georgia."

She smiled, "Georgia. I like that name."

Georgia smiled back, running her hands through her hair while Tracey was using the bathroom, and she came back out to wash her hair.

"Do you normally have your hair down like that?" She said, looking to her hair half way down her back.

She stopped running her hands through it, hands wet from the faucet. "Yeah."

"Don't you think you should put it up?" She questioned, and then reached for her wrist where a small band was. "Here, I'll do it for you. Is that alright?"

Georgia nodded, turning her back to her and she could feel Tracey smoothing it down and back up into a five stranded braid bun, and when she looked in the mirror she saw Tracey's smile in accomplishment. The hair was brushed out of her eyes and the dark and light brown strands of her hair mixed beautifully, a small stray of hair fell, and she pushed it behind her ear.

"There," she smiled, "Now it looks even better."

 

Georgia smiled, the other girl leaving the room, and it was the boy's turn for the bathroom. Some people were standing in the doorway of the room, and they watched people pass their door on their way to the Pit. Paul walked after them soon after and the group of iniates followed the halls, no clue if the Dauntless before them were even going to the Pit. True enough, the hall opened into a vast room. All stopping in the door like kids in wonderland, they oogled the place with open mouths.

 

Stone and marble decked the tall walls of the Pit, the railing marched all along the way and looked down at the tables and cafeteria. Dauntless moved around like children, laughing and picking on each other, all like it was a playground. Without a care in the world, they moved like waves, clashing into each other and careless of destruction. There was a clatter of plates, and the iniates gave a little jump.

"What's the hold up?"

They all turned to the bright eyed and snarky Daniel, he smirked with his hands behind his back.

"Scared of a little company?" He pushed through the crowd and came to the front where Georgia, Tracey, and Paul stood. "Oh, oh," he chuckled, "look what we have here, _Amity_ leading the group?" He gestured to the cafeteria, "Welcome to the Pit." He smirked, walking off towards the tables.

Tracey scoffed, "What's his problem?"

 

Georgia watched him walk off as the others started to separate into the cafeteria, with a slow pace the three circled around the room before seeing a few seats collected together. It was basically murder. The seats were sat beside Eric, a Dauntless leader. With hesitant movement, Tracey proved her bravery by sitting first, Paul beside Eric, and Georgia across from Eric. They looked to the array of food in their arms reach, and nervous to grab some. Georgia settled with the drinks, what ever was in it she hoped it was clean.

 

Paul looked to her, "You're not going to eat? Not even the vegetables?"

"She was an Amity, not a rabbit." Tracey quipped.

Georgia tried hiding a smile, but it came out lightly. She took sips of her drink, water, thank God.

"For an Abnegation, you have a sarcastic tone."

"For a Candor, you have negative charm. I believe that's against the rule, no?"

 

They snipped playfully at each other, and Georgia smiled. Fiddling with her silver colored cup, she glanced up at Eric who had been silently eating his food but was now _staring._ His eyes were sharp, and his features looked intimidating. Georgia turned her eyes away, and watched from the corner of her eye as she watched a smirk form on his lips. He scoffed, continuing to eat his food and almost silently make fun of her. For her weakness and silence, it was well visible and the training planned for the day wasn't going to go easy on her. He knew that, that's why he was internally laughing at her.

 

When they'd finished up their food, Paul and Tracey at least, they were heading back towards the following group of initates who actually didn't know where they were going. As a group, it was distinguished that they were new, a mix of clothes that haven't been given the right of the black Dauntless clothes yet. Mixes of blacks and white, blues, greys, and only one bright orange. Lauren, standing outside in a hall with Eaton, looked to the wandering group and whistled. Heading into the room now, Georgia wished she actually didn't have the chance to breathe.

 

Because she was staring into the face of inevitable and eventually death.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! Thought I'd update my story. :) Been a while. So, enjoy.

"Welcome," Eric said, expanding his hands to the room while standing on a white mat. Lights followed around the square mat above it, and the rest of the room was dimmed. "To the training room." He smirked. "This is the first test of your initiation, you will be tested on three things. Your physical strength, your mental strength, and your psychological strength." He put his hands behind his back, "Here you will earn points for every thing you do. Points can and will be deducted if you act out, and you will be put on a - totem pole. The stronger will be at the top, the weakest - they will be dropped and become factionless. If you do not want to be one of those people, I suggest you listen up and do what's necessary." He looked to Four who was walking up beside him, Lauren long gone from sight. "Care to add?"

Four looked to the group, "The Dauntless born have already been separated from this group, leaving five here. In here you will learn fighting skills, how to improve them, and also improve your attitudes. This isn't school, you aren't here to make friends. You're here to get to the top of the list, and not become factionless." He scanned along the crowd, "In this phase, you will strengthen your physical strength and in the end - you will fight another person in this room."

Georgia could hear Paul gasp lightly beside her, and she couldn't help but worry a little too. Tracey kept her eyes focused on Four.

"This isn't a game, this is business. If you have a problem with that, speak out now."

Of course no one would speak out.

He smirked, "Good. Should we get started?" He looked to Eric.

"First of all," he said, "Get changed." He stated, gesturing to the bin by the door. "You have five minutes." He said freely as him and Four looked to each other and had a hushed conversation.

All spread into corners, Tracey laced up her boots. "What do you think we're going to start with?"

Paul shrugged, "Aiming? Stances?"

"And I thought you were bright."

He looked dead at her, "How am I supposed to know what's going on if I haven't done this before?" He stood up, smoothing down his black shirt.

"Nothing beats messing with him." She mumbled to Georgia, elbowing her lightly.

Georgia smiled lightly, and Paul looked at them. "What'd you say?"

"I said nothing." She stood up, heading back for the floor mat where a small group was forming.

Paul shook his head, "Can you believe her?" He said when Georgia had stood up, walking towards the mat. "I can tell you, I don't like her that much."

"You don't have to like her, you just have to accept her as a person."

Paul stared, "That's the first thing that's ever come out of your mouth. And it's totally not helping my confidence."

 

She smiled, joining behind the group of people. They were set in front of punching bags, shown how to strike correctly, and jab with their elbows. Paul was a bag away, and so was Tracey. Tracey seemed to get the idea, and she was breathing in sync with her punches and jabs. Paul, not so much, but Georgia? She was too busy thinking about how Amity wouldn't even think of hurting another soul, how they vowed to never harm another person or they'd be trialled by the council and set to court in the Hub in town. This was a wrong choice, but there was no way back out but factionless.

 

Pausing in a punch, Tracey looked over to Georgia and smiled. It quickly dropped when he glanced behind her, and she went back to punching the bag.

"What're you doing?"

She jumped, turning to look Four standing behind her.

He glanced to the bag then Georgia, "Are you going to take a shot or just stand there? The clock's ticking you know." He crossed his arms over his chest.

 

She focused her eyes on the background behind him, two people already set on the mat, holding their hands up in fists as Eric circled the mat. Demanding commands, the transfer Erudite came into the other transfer, grabbing them by the waist, she swept them off their feet and up into the air until their back slammed into the ground. Georgia cringed to the loud thudding sound it made, and when the Erudite backed off to let the other get up Eric yelled at her to get back into the fight.

 

"Look, regardless of your past faction, you signed up for this and you've made your choice. You jumped the train, and jumped off the building, - you want to be here. Don't tell me you already want out?" He mocked, "Punch the bag." He gestured to the punching bag.

She gulped again, swaying on her feet but it did nothing to release her from his stare.

"Punch the bag." He punctuated.

 

Clenching her jaw, she forced herself to meet his eyes. And judging by the action, Four saw the disobedience in her eyes. He pursed his lips, and nodded. Grabbing her by the wrist, he started dragging her towards the mat. Paul and Trace stopped punching at the bags, a look of worry on their faces as some others turned to look. Four released her wrist, pushing her onto the mat with the other two still there.

 

"Clear the mat." He demanded and they did scurry off as fast as they could.

Georgia was left standing there under the lights, everyone's eyes growing on her.

Eric steadied on his feet, arms across his chest.

"You want to play the bad guy?" Four put his hands up, "Alright then."

"What's up with her?"

"She doesn't want to participate." He stepped back beside Eric, "I think she's earning a place at the bottom of the list."

Eric raised an eyebrow, "Well, think she should learn the easy way or hard way?"

Four swayed, "Which ever way."

Georgia kept her eyes averted as Eric stepped up on the mat, the transfers now long gone stopped, all the attention and noise in the room was silent. Georgia watched him circle her slowly.

"You think that you can just get by without going against your little life rules? The belief that peace and kindness exist without hatred or jealousy, valuing neutrality, and only lie when it's keeping the peace." He scoffed, "Well, you're in Dauntless now." He bellowed stopping in front of her, "You are not a Dauntless, you haven't earned your name yet. By the looks of it, you never will. But that's fine," he stepped back, "That's totally fine. You just wait until the initiation physical level ends," he out his hands up, "You'll learn the streets like those crops you plant out in those dirt lands."

She raised her eyes to look at him, and it was almost challenging him on. He chuckled, shaking his head, and smirked wider.

"You just wait." He stared at her, "Four, what do you think we should do in the mean time?"

"I don't know, community service needs a little help."

"Put her in the kitchen, she knows it anyways. Guess it's the only place a woman like her should be anyways." He shot.

Georgia's lips separated like she wanted to say something, an inhaled breath signalling the beginning of a sentence, but she closed her mouth.

"Got something to say? Say it now, tomorrow's too late."

She stood quiet, watching his eyes, and staying still in her place.

He smirked, "Report to the kitchen in the morning, I better see you there." He said, walking off back towards the people at the bags. The moment he turned, everyone was frantic to going back at it again.

Tobias stood there, watching her as she stared at the ground. She glanced to the corner of her eye, and turned her head to him. Their eyes met and tension was building stiffly, he pointed at her. "Get back to the bags." He said, and she didn't need it repeated. Going back to it, she could feel everyone's eyes on her, and she ignored them. Straightening the bag, she felt the rough material and scoffed.

 

They expected her to punch this, and not break a knuckle? She looked slowly over her shoulder to Eric who passed by slowly, eyeing her, he walked on with a snort at her. Staring at the red bag, she sighed. There was no way out.

 


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey! What happened earlier?" Paul said, coming up to her side. "When Eric pulled you aside?"

"What do you think? She got in trouble." Tracey said following, they were heading to lunch now.

The initate group talking about Georgia's slip up, and how she was going to be the last on the list surely. She could feel it too.

"That's it? You didn't get in trouble, just talked with him?"

"Why don't you just leave it, it's not your business anyways. She'll tell you when she feels comfortable."

Paul went quiet, "Sorry."

 

Walking into an open small area, a grate and railing covered a break between walls. A Chasm far below. Rushing water that could give anyone a head rush and make them lose their balance, there was railing only on one side. Anyone could fall in. Pausing before she slowly stepped on the grate a hand grabbed her arm, and her body was being forced forward. Before she could question it, the Chasm was staring her in the face, and the railing in one hand. She looked down at the rushing water, loud in her ears, then up. Eric's hand gripping her wrist tightly, and a sly smirk on his face.

 

"Oh my god." Tracey muttered, covering her mouth with her hand and the iniates came back in sight.

They were going to watch her die in the hands of a trainer.

"Hold on." He said, and Georgia glanced back down at the water. "Hold onto the rail. Or fall in."

The moment one hand was holding onto the rail, he let go of her wrist, and she didn't have time to grab the rail in time. One hand slipped, and she let out a cry of fear. Putting her hand back on the rail, she could hear the water passing her that dripped from the ceiling.

"You have two choices right now." He looked down at her, "You can pull yourself up right now, or simply fall into the Chasm below with everyone watching."

Georgia's hands pained because of the metal digging into her hands and fingers, her body dangling long yards from the water. Her heart beat in her ears, and the adrenaline giving her a small boost that was nothing compared to running with adrenaline.

"Your choice really." He cleared his throat, "Choose wisely. Everything has a consequence." He extended his hand, and simply stared at her.

Georgia glanced to Paul and Tracey, the urge to cry was so strong in her because she was helpless. Her hand slipped again and she propped it back up again, clenching the metal with so much force.

"On top of it," he pressed a finger to his lips, "You can tell us that you're coward. And that you're not fit for this, that you'll love the new factionless family you'll be added to. Come on," he paused, "We're waiting." He stepped closer, feet so close that the corner of his shoe snipped the corner of her finger.

She hissed, feeling the metal starting to actually burn. Trying to pull herself up, she only pulled about half way before dropping back down fully.

"Say it, say it, and I'll rethink this whole thing."

She clenched her eyes, holding back a cry when he fully clamped his foot on her hand.

"Say it."

" _No_."

He paused, "What was that?"

She looked up at him, eyes brimmed with tears. "I'm not - a coward." She said with a shaking voice.

Staring down at her, hanging on for dear life, and yet she'd still had the audacity to try owning up to his level - it only made him want to actually put more force on her fingers. He stepped off, and turned for the group, "We'll see about that." He said, shoving aside a transfer in the halls and heading for the lunch room.

Paul and Tracey quickly moved, pulling Georgia up. Georgia hissed and whined, her hands numb and palms scrapped. "Why'd you have to say that? You're going to end up on the streets!" Tracey said.

"She's injured and that's all you can think of?" Paul said, looking at her dirt covered and forming scabs and blisters. "I don't know where the infirmary is."

"Do we go now or after lunch? We might miss it." They stood up, Georgia carefully away from the ledge.

"Who cares about that?" Paul said, "I'll take her to the infirmary, since you're so worried about other things than her." He wrapped an arm around her back, "Come on." He said lightly, both moving in the opposite direction of the group who'd started for the halls. In anger, Tracey followed them too.

Georgia tried closing her scrunched hands, but they only tugged skin and hurt more.

"I can't believe this just happened." He said, glancing to her hands. "This is crazy. He didn't have to do that to you, I'm sorry he did."

"You should've been born in Abnegation." She stated.

"Why?"

"You're kind hearted, and put people before yourself."

"Well, thank you. I guess that a compliment. Maybe?" He shrugged, "Was it down this hall or the one we passed? The tour around here was so short, I don't remember."

"I'm fine. Really." She lowered her hands.

"But - you've got blisters, and your hands are sore. You have to get them cleaned and wrapped."

"I'll do it, go to lunch. I'll be there after." She insisted.

"Are you sure? It's not a problem really. I don't need to eat right now."

"No, it's alright. Really. Go." She hushed him towards the halls.

He nodded, "If you miss lunch, I'll get you something. An apple maybe."

"Thank you."

 

He smiled lightly and started for the Chasm bridge and down the hall before he disappeared, looking down at her sore and irritated hands, she only headed back to her dorm, and washing it off - she only hoped it got better eventually. Her hands, and her experience there. It made her feel depressed thinking about it, but closing her eyes, and pulling the blanket up to her nose - She soon forgot all about it in blissful and happy sleep.

 


	9. Chapter 9

The sun danced in her vision, wheat fields out as far as the eye can see, a whisk of trees along the west side, and the setting sun was blocked out by a person who walked out ahead. They turned, their dress swaying along the rows of wheat and the wind bushing their hair falling on their shoulders.

 

 _Ginger_.

 

Georgia hurried along as Gin looked back again, her hands dancing over the tops of the wheat, and a smile so bright on her face that Georgia wished she'd wait for her. Gin only seemed to have walked faster, and Georgia's feet seemed to drag behind. Holding her hand out, Gin kept walking on with the sun in front of her. She kept walking and glancing back, waving at Georgia to come along but she couldn't move anymore.

 

Her feet stuck in the wheat, she collapsed until her back thumped against the ground and she was staring up at a square lighting above her. With a jolt, hands wrapped around her neck and she was choking. Trying to pull the hands away, the familiar face of Eric was staring back at her. A stone cold face and dead eyes looking at her as she tried peeling his hands off, and it was to no use. Another face came into sight and Gin was looking down at her, hands on her knees, and she was looking over Eric's shoulder. She gasped for air, and their deep collapse of oxygen seemed to fall out of her mouth than in.

 

" _You would stay in Amity, right?_ "

Georgia ripped to life, gasping, and sitting up quickly. The once empty room was now occupied by the transfer Candor and she stared at her, worry in her eyes. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Georgia looked to the clock in the corner, reading it was well past the end of lunch and nearing dinner in minutes. She wiped her forehead, the light sweat there, and her cut hands burned. She hissed looking at them, they'd only gotten more agitated.

"I saw what happened in the Chasm today." Said the transfer girl. "Eric doesn't really like you that much. I can tell."

She stood, "No, he's just teaching me different." She started for the sinks, running the water warm, and shoving her hands under. She groaned.

"I thought you didn't talk."

She soothed her hands and dried them off, "Talking is unnecessary. Silence is the best way to let someone know your thoughts."

"Amity really brain washed you." She scoffed as Georgia started for the door, "If you want to leave so bad, why didn't you just give up earlier?"

Georgia paused in the door. "Giving up is a choice, just like living, and being happy is." She looked to the girl, "But if you ended your life or the possibility of achieving a goal, would you risk all the hard work of today and possibly tomorrow when tomorrow could be the day that you got what you needed?"

The girl stared at her as she left, and Georgia walked down the halls to the only room she knew. Besides the cafeteria, she followed the hall to the training room. Pulling the bulky door with the light touch of her fingers, she looked in. The only person there was actually Lauren, being alone she was stretching her legs on the large mat. The door creaked lightly and she looked up, "Can I help you?"

"No, I was just - wandering around. I'm sorry for bothering you-."

"Hold up." She called, standing up again. "You're an initiate, right?"

Georgia nodded.

Then Lauren smiled, "You're the Amity right? I've heard news about you around here." She waved her in, "Sit." She said.

Reluctant, she walked in and stepped on the corner of the mat.

Lauren gestured to the mat, so sitting on the corner of it, Georgia watched her raise a knee and hold it by her ankle. "Heard you refused to follow orders and got a warning for it. Word goes around quick, and your reputation is building on a bad note."

Georgia remained quiet.

"Heard you were quiet too. Didn't think it was so true." She raised the other knee.

"My silence is not weakness though."

Lauren snorted, "What? You have a lunch date with Gandhi or something?" She shook her head, "What's with it with Amity anyways? Why is it so necessary to make and receive peace all the time?"

"Peace is the base of all good and evil, it's neutral. Neutrality is what everyone looks for, right?"

She stared, "You're smart. But," she put both feet down, "You don't show it enough to the people who test your abilities and only want to see what you can do and what you need help on."

"And with progress requires time." She stated, "I can't just - do things on spot. Time is what I've always been given."

"Well, we don't have time for meditation and prayer sessions here. It's work and work only. You understand?"

Georgia nodded, and watched Lauren as she watched her.

"What's up with you? You're mind is right, and you've got smarts, but you just - you're difficult. Hard headed."

"I prefer - sharp minded."

Lauren stared, but soon she was smiling. She laughed lightly, "You've got humour, I have to admit. I like you, but I can't go around saying that. People might think I'm crazy too."

"So, you agree with me? About time and progress?"

"There's a time and place for everything, and there's going to be things that will stand in your way. You just - follow what people tell you, and you won't get hung over the Chasm again."

Georgia went silent a moment, "He stepped on my hand."

 

And it sent Lauren laughing again, after examining her hands, she pointed her in the direction of the infirmary and sure enough she found it and got bandages wrapped around her hands with ointment. Told to come back in the morning for a bandage change, she went to dinner and joined with Paul along the way and soon enough finding Tracey who'd said she was sorry for walking off earlier that day. All eating, Georgia munching on a muffin for dessert then with water, they'd returned to the bunks and slept the day off. The next day is what would be a trouble for her.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! Chapter updates. :) Enjoy.

After replacing her bandages before the announcer would wake everyone, she'd headed down to the Pit ten minutes earlier than everyone would go down and tapped on the small counter and open window with the kitchen behind it. "Hello?" She called.

After a while, an older man came in sight, an apron around his waist. "Yes?" He said with slight aggravation.

"I'm supposed to be here," she mumbled, "Community Service."

"Yeah, well, you're late." He pointed behind him, "Get to the back and start cleaning. Sweep the floors, clean the trays, and make sure that the pantry is organized. Everything is labelled. Move, move." He chanted and she hurried along to the door separating the rooms and he threw an apron in her direction. "The groups will be coming down here soon, and I want you moving around. It gets hectic back here." He stated, walking off and out of sight. "Broom and mop in the storage closet, water from the faucet, and cleaner in the closet."

 

She gave a huff, pushing her hair behind her ear. Getting the broom, she'd done a sweep of the pantry and by the time she'd thrown away the dirt, the Dauntless were bringing the food to their tables. Listening to the laughter and talking getting louder, she brushed her hair back in a ponytail, and continued to sweep the main kitchen. Another worker moving about, a woman who was chopping up lettuce like her life depended on it. The tip of her blade never leaving the cutting board, and her fingers pushing along the food at a fast pace to shove it into a bowl. After sweeping the crowd dwindled only to pick up again, and she'd started moping half the kitchen that they didn't seem to step in a lot.

 

"Hey, kid. The trays are piling up, take care of them." Said the guy, who's name still remained a mystery. Putting the mop and bucket aside, she went to the aluminum trays and picked them up. The piles of twenty to thirty trays, almost towering over her head by an inch.

Running the hot water, she rinsed them, clean them, and rinsed them again to stack them up on their sides. Tray after tray, the pile came again and again and she'd yet to even eat breakfast. After the breakfast hour had come to a close, and the chef's were cleaning their counters and putting their knives to clean separately, the guy had come along into the doorway.

"You can have a break after you're finished with the trays, and mopping up the rest of the kitchen.

She nodded, cleaning and rinsing the last trays.

 

He leaned against the doorway, eyeing her but didn't say a thing as she past by him and out of the sink room. After a longing half an hour of mopping and then re-sweeping to be sure, Georgia was sitting alone at the corner of a table with nothing but some fruit, water, and a small container of peanuts. Munching on them, she'd seen him coming from a mile away. Glancing down over the railing, she watched Eric come along the railing with a sly smirk when they'd met eyes and he started down the stairs. Minding her business, she continued to eat as the black clad leader came along the empty tables.

 

"Well, well, the survivor comes to mind." He looked down at her as she kept her eyes on the table. "I've come to say that you're missing precious training time. Tell me why."

She sipped her water, and licked her lips.

"Eric." Called the man who'd been watching over her the entire two hours being there. "How's training?"

"Easy, but this one ," they looked to Georgia, "Likes to make a game out of it. Don't you?"

Georgia popped another walnut into her mouth.

"She doesn't talk much, does she?" He asked.

"Afraid not. We won't know why because when the first initiation ends - she's going too."

The guy nodded, "Well, she's done good for today. I don't know about any other day, but she's cleaned pretty good. Better than me." He scoffed.

"Would you look at that? The perfect job."

Finishing her small vine of grapes, she started on finishing up her peanuts and almonds.

"Time to go." Eric said, and the guy patted his arm.

"See you around." He said, walking back to the kitchen.

Eric turned back to Georgia, "The more time we spend here is the more time spent over the Chasm."

To that, she looked up at him and saw the teasing tone in him. Throwing the Apple core she'd had into the trash, and putting her cup in the kitchen with a rinse, she came back out to Eric standing by the stairs.

"Get a move on." He said over his shoulder when she'd just started up the stairs and he was already heading into the halls.

 

Following, she sighed and watched the back of him. His short trimmed hair, the tattoos down the sides of his neck, and his gauge pierced earrings. His shoulders were broad and nothing like the men's back in Amity, his arms built for fighting, while the men's back in Amity were made for carrying hay bustles and baskets from the fields, for carrying children too. She could see it then, Gin's father carrying the kids on his shoulders, playing with them. He was like a father to her, and she was grateful for him. Passing over the Chasm bridge, Georgia paused a moment to stare down at the place where she'd been dangling only the day before. Where she couldn't think of anything but falling, and not having anyone helping her was worse. It lowered her trusting abilities massively.

 

Eric glanced back and came to a stop on the other side when Georgia was paused on the bridge, "Come on." He barked, "Unless you want to replay the events of yesterday. I don't think you could do it again with your hands like that." He glanced to her hands, wrapped around three times in gauze.

She clasped her hands together.

"Move it." He said, turning to walk.

Taking a breath, she stepped off the bridge, and down the hall. Entering the room, it got everyone looking.

"Alright!" Eric yelled walking in, "Move to the targets!" He yelled.

Tracey came to her side, "Where were you this morning? I didn't see you in bed or at breakfast."

"Now you're sounding like the pushing one." Paul said on her other side.

"Shut up, okay?" She called, and glared at him. They went in silence, following the group along with the trainer's.

"This ought'ta be good." Paul sighed.

"Complaining?"

"Nope. You?"

"Nope." Tracey said like they were in some kind of childish bet. "Hope you know what you're doing."

"You shouldn't worry about me so much. You're the one who doesn't have a steady anything."

"Child."

"Baby."

"Idiot."

"Loser."

And it went on.

 


	11. Chapter 11

"This," Tobias held up a gun, "is a semi automatic American classic 1911. It has a 3.5 inch barrel, ACA45C magazine. A fixed sight, and has a safety lock." He pointed to it where it was visibly large above the grip of the gun. "The trigger has a toughness to it, it isn't as easy as you think it is. When aiming, don't point at anyone's head. The first step - safety off." He pushed the safety up. "Step two, line up with the target." He stepped in front of the target, "hands firm on the gun with one hand around the grip, and the other around the front." He clasped his hands.

The group watched, but in fear of the echoing sound it would make.

"Step three is to put your finger on the trigger. Don't squeeze it hard with tension, you break the trigger - someone's paying for it." He paused, "Make sure to have little to no movement in your arms or hands. Eventually when you put enough pressure on the trigger, pushing it back, the striker will is activated in the gun, starting the ignition, and you've just fired a gun." He turned to the group, "Questions."

One kid raised his hand. "What if you move when it fires?"

"What's your name?"

"Cameron."

"Cameron, when you flinch while firing the bullet will not hit the target. If the bullet does not hit the target or the required area on the target, your points will be deducted." He out the gun down.

"So don't miss." Eric said behind them, and some enough they were lining up to a target and they were walking along handing them safety locked guns.

"This is a test not only for your aim but your concentration. Anyone can aim a gun, but to aim a gun around innocent civilians to get a target is necessary." He handed a gun to Tracey, and then a girl beside her. "If you're willing to go on in this faction, you'll have to devote your time and effort to a single thing." He stopped in front of Georgia, holding the grip of a gun to her. "No matter how much time it takes." He said, looking her directly in the eyes.

She looked at the gun, and with bandaged hands she took it delicately. Tobias moved down the line some more.

"You will perfect this skill, as well as learn it with your eyes closed." He finished off the line where Paul was.

"Your arms go out straight in front of you, relax your shoulders, and keep your feet at shoulder length distance under you. Knees bent, and lean your chest forward slightly. If you lean too much, you'll lose your balance again-."

A gun was fired, and they screamed unexpectedly. The only person who's target had a hole in it - was Tracey's. The bullet jabbed into the target's neck, and by Tracey's step out of the line of the initiates, the gun had given her a little more punch than she thought but not too much. She looked to the trainer's, and they looked at the target.

"Well then," Tobias mumbled, "Guess there are some ambitious ones here."

With that Tracey smiled in her pride, and they'd begun shooting. Georgia was hesitant about the safety lock, and by the time her thumb was debating on it - Eric was at her like a wild dog.

"Give it a shot." He said, "It's paper after all, unless you think that it has feelings too." He smirked down at her and she never met his eyes.

 

She snapped at the latch, and held the grip with one hand on it and the other cradling her fingers. She could feel Eric's eyes on her, his breath slightly agitating her, and she took a breath. Raising the gun to her eye sight, without a second to think or blink, her finger pulled down at the trigger. Flinching her eyes closed, after the gun had vibrated in her hands she opened her eyes. The bullet made a steering shot straight between where the eye of the diagram would be, a small part of her was happy and almost enough to dance.

 

"Not bad Amity." He said, walking off along the line.

 

Tracey glanced over to Georgia's single shot target that had ended between the eyes and she had yet to get it any higher or lower than the top of the head or chin. Trying at it again and again, her magazine was soon enough empty and they'd called break. After firing two magazines, they'd put the guns back on the tray and looked at the empty magazines. Pulling Georgia's out, Eric and Tobias looked at each other.

 

Only three bullets were fired, and all three were straight to the head of the target.

 


	12. Chapter 12

"Georgia, hey," Tracey came up beside her after training has ended, "Your aim was really good today."

She smiled, "Thank you."

"So you've never fired a gun before and yet you are really good at it?" She scoffed, "That doesn't make sense at all."

Georgia shrugged, coming along the halls back towards the dorm room.

"Hey, wait up." Paul said, he sided on the other side of Georgia. "Did you guys hear about the Dauntless born? Supposedly one of them got in trouble with the trainer, and he's going to be the last on the list for how he acted."

"When?"

"This morning, I guess." He pointed to Georgia, "By the way you did great today, I think the trainers are starting to like you. Nice aim, I looked over a couple times, and you were probably the best there."

"Thank you." She said again, holding the door open to the dorms.

Tracey held a sour, unnoticed look.

"Man, I can't wait till we have to get to a mental level of the testing." Paul said, sitting on his bed.

"If you survive the physical. We're going up against each other, one of us has to win." Tracey interjected.

"Yeah, but, it'll be no hard feelings after."

"Then why does it matter? It's a test, we either pass or fail." She plopped down on her bed, "And I do not want to be one to fail."

"Why is it about winning or losing? If you get lower but still pass, that's fine."

"I'm talking about ending up factionless, dumb nut. I can't afford to be put to shame, I'm trying to get top three. Supposedly they get higher points for it."

"Says who?"

"A Dauntless where who was second place in the physical and mental test, first in the emotional."

"When did you make friends?" Paul asked as Georgia got up to head to the bathroom.

"I can do as I please. Get off my back about it." She followed Georgia and looked in the mirror to fix her bun, Georgia using the bathroom. "You know, after the first trial I was thinking of getting a tattoo. For a congrats to passing one third of the way."

"Sounds nice." Georgia washed her hands.

"Well, don't you want to get one too?"

"Not really."

"Why not? I thought Amity was all music, drawing, and meditation."

"I don't feel it's necessary to have one, I'd rather save my points until I do need it."

"What about clothes? Don't you want to get new ones?"

"Eventually."

Tracey shook her head, "When first round ends, we're going for clothes and tattoos."

Georgia stood silent, filing out of the bathroom and back to her bed. She paused a moment before starting for the door, Tracey and Paul staring.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

She gestured behind, "I'll be back." She promised before dipping out of the room.

She had to get to the cafeteria to prepare for lunch, huddling down the halls, past some Dauntless on the way, and just getting down the stairs when the guy, she'd still hadn't gotten his name and not did he actually tell her, had been sweeping around some tables where food had travelled elsewhere than the table. He pointed to the kitchen, "Clean up the kitchen, trays, and the counters. Sam's not here so I didn't have time for it, lunch is in two hours."

She nodded, heading for the kitchen and already finding her apron hooked up beside the others. Getting busy, sweeping when he'd given back the broom, mopping around in corners, cleaning and rinsing trays, and cleaning the portion of the counter he wasn't using. Lunch neared by thirty minutes, and he'd just finishing fishing out the hamburgers from the oven. Placing them on the serving dishes, he glanced to Georgia who was sweeping the now dried floor and minding her business well.

He shoved his unused scraps of vegetables to the side of his cutting board, "Before everyone gets down here you can have a break."

She nodded, continuing to sweep.

He stared, "Are you normally just quiet or can you not talk?"

She didn't pause in sweeping by a beat, "I like silence sometimes."

"I do too but not all the time. I mean, was it a childhood tragedy thing or something? Did your last faction brain wash you out?"

She shook her head, "Not at all."

"So, you're just - _chill_."

"Sure."

He scoffed, "No other comments?"

"No." She put the broom a side after collected the dust into a dust pan and throwing it out.

He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, "I put together some extra food. Fruits, vegetables, what not. You ate it yesterday, so."

"Thank you." She said, holding a tray of a vine of grapes, cup of almonds, an Apple, and some water off to the side. Heading for the lunch tables, he shook his head at her.

Setting her tray down, she sat down.

" _Amity_."

 

She looked up to the railing where Tobias was following along, she sighed. She could never escape, could she? And so much for her actual name. Tobias came down the stairs, nodding to the kitchen guy, and looked down at Georgia. Straight forward, he put down the gun magazine and she glanced at it then him. Leaning his hands on the table, he looked more directly at her and exhaled a forced, audible breath through his nose.

 

"These cartridges come compact with eight bullets." He turned it to her, "How many are in there? Count for me, I suddenly don't know what numbers are." His voice wasn't aggravated or angered, it was more amused than anything.

She look between the two.

"Five, Amity, five bullets. So," he leaned up with his arms over his chest, "In theory, everyone in the morning used two ammunition magazines. You didn't even use one."

She sucked her cheeks in lightly. Opening her mouth, she closed it with a breath.

"What was that?"

 

She stared at the magazine, giving a little huff. In silent agitation, she picked up the magazine and pulled every single bullet out. Lining them up on their ends, she put down the magazine and it collided with the bullets making them topple over and roll around on the table. One threatened to roll onto the bench on the other side, but casually she popped another grape in her mouth and cupped her water. The little fit was enough to make Tobias scoffed, easing on his feet, he still stood there.

 

"What's the real reason you don't talk?"

She sipped her cup, staring blankly at the tray.

"Some psychological experiment-?"

"I enjoy silence." She said, sounding snappy. "Something not many people can do because the moment their lips touch, they're back at talking. Silence is a way of self preservation. I think the only reason people hate it is because they're their own enemy, and words build up inside of them. Their only way to cope is to never stop talking, to fill their own space with their voice constantly. Consistency isn't a good character on many people, including those who lead others. Now, any other questions because I'm really trying to enjoy this meal." She huffed.

He just stared, first in shock, and then in amusement. He nodded slowly, and reached for the empty magazine. Loading the bullets back in, and tapped it against his hand. Walking towards the stairs, she let out a sigh of relief. "By the way," he paused on the rail smiling, "Nice aim." He said before turning for the halls, and disappeared.

Secretly Georgia felt like she'd won a wrestle match, but instead of wrestling they'd had a truce and both were winners. She didn't know in which way, that she'd spoken or that she was congratulated.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! Chapter update. :) Enjoy.

Coming down the stairs the next morning, she'd gotten into the kitchen again like every time and went to work. Sweep the floor, wash them, clean the counters that the two chef's weren't using, and sweep the floor again. After she'd had breakfast quicker than expected because the kids were hungry that day and came a little earlier to get there first. Picking up her cup, she went to turn when a voice spotted her. And she wished she could just walk away, but she didn't.

 

"Hey _Amity_." Called Daniel, "A few more days til the big test, yeah?" He snickered, "You'll get a good bruising before you go to factionless."

His posey all hooted and laughed, _such_ gentlemen.

"Where's your tag along? Still sleeping?"

Georgia put her container to the counter, and threw away her Apple core.

"Hey, Amity, I'm talking to you."

"Hey! Leave her alone and mind your own business!" Yelled the man from the kitchen, and they surely did. When Georgia walked to the back putting on her apron, he watched her. "Do they pick on you all the time?"

She shrugged, "I don't mind. You can't change people and how they act, but you can change how to react to it. I acknowledge their existence, I just don't respond to them." She picked up the broom again to sweep at the small mess the chef's had made behind the counter.

He stared, "How're you not in Abnegation? Why'd you choose this place?"

She paused, staring at nothing on the floor really. "I saw a chance."

"At what?"

"Living."

"But - you are alive."

"I exist." She corrected, "Existing is breathing and talking, but living - it's to accept and challenge things to their levels. I only existed until then."

He scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "You've got qualities of an Amity and Candor."

"I was in Amity. That's why they call me Amity."

"Oh." He nodded, "Does it bother you?"

"No, again, common sense with them is worth acknowledging but not learning from."

He smiled lightly, "I like you. You're a cool person."

She pressed her lips together, "Thank you."

"I never got your name, by the way."

"Georgia."

He nodded, "Georgia. It's an honor to have met you, even under the community service circumstances."

"I don't mind it at all, it's nice here. Feeding people."

He nodded, "I have to get back," he turned for the kitchen, "Keep up with the good work."

She nodded, "I didn't get your name."

He smiled, "Kenith."

She bowed her head lightly, "It's an honor to meet you Kenith."

 

He smiled going back to work, and her as well. There were good people all around her and sometimes she wished she could meet them formally and be able to bask in their greatness and intact soul,but the evil out did the good sometimes. Some times there wasn't enough good to hear in a crowd of bad, but in darkness - light shines through.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone was at it again, the punching bags or weights or even the pull up bars. Georgia watched Tracey pull herself up for a good minute then drop herself, for a good couple of days - she was proud about her progress and was ambitious about the fighting. She wouldn't stop talking about it sometimes to Georgia. Resting her hands, she gestured for Georgia to give it a try and she declined.

 

"Amity." Tobias called.

Both Tracey and Georgia turned to look at him passing by.

"Head to the mat. Eric's orders." He said, and continued walking along the line.

Tracey and Georgia looked at each other and Tracey shrugged, leaving her to hold herself up again, Georgia walked over to the mat slowly and the smug faced Eric stood with his hands behind his back. "Hello Amity. How's community service for you?" He teased.

She didn't answer, staring at him as he waited for nothing.

"Today - you'll be fighting on the mat."

Her heart dropped.

"Reggie." He called and up walked a girl who'd been giving good strikes at the punching bag minutes before. "You two, on the mat."

Reggie didn't hesitate, already settling in the middle of the mat as she mentally prepared herself to fight. Georgia stared at her, and Eric found it amusing.

"Step up on the mat." He said, leaning down to her ear he smirked, "Or give up and walk out of Dauntless territory. Your call." Standing back up, he took a step back and watched her. "Get on the mat." He said a little sharper.

 

Georgia's feet moved to their own accord, and slowly she found the corner of the white mat cushioned under her feet. Untying her shoes like Reggie had, she stuffed her socks into her shoes and moved barefoot some feet from Reggie. She was the girl she'd come across when she'd woken up after the incident with the Chasm, only this time she looked meaner and committed to making a mark on something.

 

"The rules are simple. Get the other person down to the ground and win the match. Doesn't matter how - just do it." He stopped  pacing along the mat. "Go."

To that Reggie and Georgia met eyes in a frantic matter, who would swing first? Then the answer came. Reggie moved forward and by instinct, Georgia moved back until her foot fell off the platform.

"Get back on the mat." Eric demanded, feet from her.

Georgia let out a shaking breath as Reggie stepped back to allow her to get back on, standing in the opposite corner, she readied her fists up.

"Get back on the mat!" He muttered, pushing her on.

Georgia glanced back at him and could see that half of the transfers were watching, Tobias as well as he stood in front of Tracey doing chin ups. She turned back to the situation, and gave a breath. Reggie bounced on the balls of her feet, and Eric grew impatient.

"Go." He signalled, and Reggie was back at it.

 

Reggie came in and this time Georgia only moved around the mat, when Reggie came close with a threat of elbowing her Georgia put her forarms against her face to block any hit. Her forearm came up on Georgia's and then her foot was striking at Georgia's shin, ducking out of the way and back to the opposite corner Reggie came in slower this time. When she came in to kick her shin again, Georgia pushed away her leg but a second later - Reggie's right hand hooked her in the lip and she was stumbling back. Rolling on her hands and knees, she watched a drop of blood slip from her mouth. Reggie was backing up for her to get up.

 

"What're you doing? Get back in there." Eric yelled. "Hit her."

 

Reggie wouldn't complain, coming back in with speed she swung her foot up and Georgia rolled out of the way quickly. Reggie's foot slammed into thin air, and Georgia quickly got to her feet. Turning around she goes to kick again and this time Georgia sees it coming, she grabbed her foot mid air and the look on Reggie's face render shock and unbalance. Giving a shove back, Reggie fell on her back and Georgia moved to the furthest corner to the left of Eric. He didn't say anything as he watched, neither did anyone in the room as they watched. Reggie got back up and in at it again, instead of kick or strike she came in low and snatched Georgia by the waist. The world took a spin, and the floor left her feet as Georgia was air borne a moment.

 

Her back collided into the floor and she let out a grunt, breath escaping her lungs. Reggie didn't stop there as she straddled her and raised her hands to pumble Georgia, grabbing her wrists it was an equal strength as their hands pushed with the same force. Lifting up her knee, Georgia's knee collided with Reggie's back and she yelled out. A moment of freedom, Georgia shoved her aside and got up quick to her feet. She had yet to actually strike a punch, or even attack. Reggie had done all the work, while Georgia had been restricting herself from harming another person. Reggie came back up to her feet.

 

Anger boiling in her, and clear in her intentions in wanting to knock Georgia to the ground. She let out an angered scream and ran at Georgia, Georgia panicked with wide eyes. Her hand came back and it folded as she reeled it forward, clenching her eyes closed, it came in contact with a solid object and the room went quieter than natural. Georgia opened her eyes the instant it did, and she had realized what she'd just done. Her fist falling to her side as Reggie held her hands to her nose.

 

Georgia punched someone.

 

With a shocked face in both of them, Reggie pressed her finger to her nose and pulled it back to look at the blood that had dripped down. Georgia covered her mouth with her hand, and her foot slipped off the mat. Stepping off of it in shock, Reggie looked around the room to the kids who also had a shock written face with their hands to their mouthes, who'd gasped, and now started freaking out about it. Eric looked smug, steadying on his feet, and content with the outcome. Tobias stood shocked, but almost in pity as well as he watched the shock and awe in Georgia's expression to her own actions. Reggie looked embarrassed that she could let an Amity hit her.

 

"Well done." Eric said, "Reggie, go get cleaned up."

With that, Reggie was turning away from the mat and the other Dauntless in the room watched her go.

Georgia, still starstruck, stared at the mat like she'd just committed murder.

"Didn't know you had it in you." Eric scoffed, "Well done, Amity." He gestured to the side, "Get back to training."

 

Moving slowly, she'd passed the Dauntless who watched her pass by. Even coming up to Tracey where Tobias was still standing, she didn't meet their gazes. Passing them, she went to the end of the line where a ratty punching bag stood with little to no dust on it. She didn't want to be seen or praised, she'd just hit another person out of fright, and she couldn't help but feel like she'd done something wrong. Hiding out of sight behind the punching bag, she covered her eyes with her hands and sighed.

 

She couldn't believe it.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Georgia was in the kitchen at lunch and dinner, and this time she didn't want to talk much instead of choosing to enjoy silence. Her lips were silent, but her mind wasn't. How she wanted to say she was extremely sorry to Reggie, how she wanted to do everything that's possible to make up for it. Maybe how Reggie wouldn't forgive her, and it worried her. Amity had always taught that you should forgive not only people, but yourself. She always found that it was easier if the person first forgave her, and then she could assure herself that everything was fine. She could already tell that the sleep that night wouldn't come until late.

Minding her own business with a clouded mind, she cleaned around the counter and even offered to clean the tables out in the cafeteria. After cleaning a whole row of them, Kenith walked up to her.

"Hey, aren't you going to eat? The tray's still back there."

She shook her head, moving along to the next row of tables behind.

"You alright?"

She stood silent.

He followed her down the line slowly on the other side, "Georgia."

She stopped cleaning and stood back, "No, I'm not okay." She blurted, obvious reasons in her aggressive tone. "I'm sorry."

"Rough day?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I embarrassed someone in training today."

"So?"

"I feel horrible for embarrassing her and doing what I did."

"What'd you do?"

She sighed, sinking down into the bench seat. "I punched her in the face." She whispered, leaning her head on her hand.

"You what?"

"I punched her." She said louder. "Eric set me up against this girl on the mat, and I didn't want to fight. I did everything to not fight her, and in the end I just - panicked. She was coming at me, and I didn't know whether to move out of the way or block her and I just - hit her."

He sat down on the other side. "That's what you're so mad about?"

"I'm not mad." She put her head down on the table with a small thud.

"Then what are you? Disappointed?"

She nodded with her forehead still on the table.

"So, you're disappointed in yourself because you didn't mean to punch her, in the face I could guess, and embarrassed her, in front of the whole transfer class." He scoffed, "That's stupid."

She raised her head, "You don't understand."

"I never said I did." He put his hands down on the table, "Listen, in here you're going to do things you don't want to, but you'll have to eventually. You'll do things you didn't know existed, and you're going to do things you never knew you had the opportunity or ability to do. Are you going to let every single unexpected thing seem bad when it really isn't?" He paused, "What's worse? Getting punched in the face or punching some one in the face out of defense?"

"Getting punched."

"Is getting a bit more strength and conditioning worse than being weak?"

"No." She sunk a bit more.

"Is being factionless with no home or scraps of food to eat better than having an offered home, food, clothes, and warmth?"

"No." She put her cheek on her hand on the table.

"Then what's the problem? You're owning up to who you need to be, it might not be what you want but in the end you'll think back on everything and be glad you did this. Look at me, I hated Dauntless. I was a Candor before I came here, I wanted to get out and do wild things. I hated everything in between then and my goal, I hated it because I hated waiting for things to happen. But when I got here, to where I am now, three years later, I'm glad that I was forced to do things and learn on my own that things aren't as bad as of seems."

She looked at him from her head on the table, "You're happy now?"

"With being Dauntless and who I am? Yes."

She sat up, leaning her elbows on the table. "Did you hate it really?"

"Hundred percent. Hated Eric too, he's a pain in the ass. But he's a good guy."

"I don't doubt that."

He nodded, "When you're done with the tables, the food will be in a container. You can sneak it up." He got up and smiled.

"Thank you."

He batted his hand, "Don't thank me. Be thankful that you listened now before it was too late." He opened the kitchen door and disappeared.

Going back at cleaning the tables, she didn't notice that someone had taken a few minutes to stand at the top of the railing and listen in on the conversation. Stepping back from the railing with out another word, Eric left the room.

 


	16. Chapter 16

When morning came again, Georgia could see the small cut on her lip and sighed. Tracey had left the bathroom earlier, saying she'd be back from the shops because she wanted to get new clothes or just new pants. Unexpectedly, Reggie came into the room and it looked like she didn't know that Georgia was there. She paused in the doorway, and Georgia turned from the mirror. A white strip over Georgia's nose, and a small bruise under it. She cringed.

"Hi." She said softly.

Reggie stared. "Hi." Her voice stiff.

"I'm sorry." Georgia pressed her lips together, "I didn't mean to do it."

Reggie's shoulders seemed to lower a bit, "I'm sorry too. About your lip. After a while, I felt bad about it."

Georgia nodded slowly.

"No hard feelings?" She smiled.

Georgia smiled back, "I'd like that."

Reggie laughed, "After all, we did get a fair share of beating each other up." She neared the mirror to look in and look at her nose. "I guess we're even."

Georgia smiled lightly.

"Do you mind putting my hair up?"

"Uh, sure." She said as Reggie turned her back to her.

"I don't know how to do much with my hair. I might just cut it soon." She held up an elastic. "Did you do much in Amity with hair and stuff?"

"Little. The little girls would want their hair like princesses."

"In braids?"

She hummed.

"Could you do a braid for me?"

"Sure." She said, pulling her dark brown hair into three strands and firmly set them into a braid, tying it at the end she stepped back.

Reggie looked in the mirror and smiled, "Thank you."

Georgia bowed her head lightly.

"Do you want to get breakfast together?"

"I actually have something to do." She mumbled. "Community service."

"Oh. How's that?"

"I work in the kitchen."

"Oh." She glanced between the mirror and her. "Is that where you go every morning?"

She nodded.

"Oh, Tracey said you leave to go with the trainer's."

"Why?"

"That's how you were so good at the shooting, right? You got help on it by going in early?"

She shook her head.

"You didn't?"

She shook her head again.

"Oh, then Tracey lied." She mumbled, turning for the door. "Guess I shouldn't believe everything people say. Or just what she says." She scoffed. "See you after?"

"Yeah." Georgia smiled as Reggie waved and walked off.

Georgia furrowed her brow, and looked back to the mirror. Tracey told everyone she was going to the training room early in the morning to get help? Obviously that wasn't true at all, and the fact that she'd said something about her brought curiosity to her mind. What else was she saying?

 


	17. Chapter 17

"Amity," called Daniel coming down early for lunch with his little group of boys. "Eating alone again?" He laughed sitting across from her, "Where's your little group?"

She continued taking bite of her apple, cupping her water.

"Still don't talk?" Said Derek, siding to sit beside her.

"Don't think so." Daniel snickered, snatching the container of grapes from her tray. "What's up with this rabbit food? Why don't you eat real food?"

"He's talking to you." Derek shoved her shoulder, and the other three guys snickered.

Eric came along the railing and she watched him pause there to watch, no one else noticed him but her.

"I think you should learn to speak up when higher authorities are talking to you."

She sipped her drink, and Daniel's hand came up to tip it some more. It spilled onto her shirt, and she shot up from her seat. The guy's laughed and pointed at her, she wiped at her shirt and huffed. She wouldn't fight this time. She wont allow herself to get defensive again. Eric stood at the railing still, waiting for Georgia's wall to crack and for her to break her little ignoring act. He leaned his arms on the rail.

The group stood up and surrounded her, "That's what happens when you don't answer me. The next time won't be so easy." Daniel smirked.

She looked at him, or it looked like it, instead she was watching Eric's blank expression. She wouldn't fall to his expectations, and she wouldn't become what he wants her to become. Derek gave her another shove with a smart remark, and it seemed like Eric had his fun. It wasn't really fun, considering Georgia wasn't fighting back.

"Derek and Daniel." He called.

The entire group turned on their heels and stared him in the face, shock in their expression.

"A word with you." He said, starting to walk along the rail towards the stairs.

Georgia began picking up her lunch, shoving her shoulder into Derek's and moving for the trash can.

Eric stopped in front of the group. "Well, well, look at this. It's the circus act. The bearded lady," he pointed to the lightly bearded Derek, "Tweedle dumb and Dee, and the monkeys." He looked to the rest, "The whole family." He smiled. His smile dropped in a matter of seconds. He clashed Derek and Daniel's heads together, and they groaned out in pain holding their heads.

Georgia snorted a laugh, leaning against the wall beside the kitchen window.

"What do you two think you're doing?" He growled.

"We're just showing the transfer around." Derek lied.

Eric smacked their heads together again, their hands in the middle and this time pinched their hands and hit the top of their heads together. "You really think I'll believe that?"

He looked to the rest of the group.

Kenith came into sight of the window and tapped the counter to Georgia's attention, "What's happening here?" He wiped his hands on a dish towel.

"They were messing with me."

"Again?" He glared to the group, "Those kids have nothing better to do with their lives." They watched the group and Eric.

Eric banged their heads together before making them scurry off to the stairs and out of sight, he turned to Kenith and Georgia and started towards them. He glanced to Georgia's wet shirt. "Take a swim?" He teased.

"Looked like you took care of things." Kenith quipped. "Those kids have been taking a hit at her since the first day here."

Eric glanced to the railing and back. "They're nothing but ignorant and don't know how to stop poking things with sticks."

"Says the stick poker himself." Kenith snorted. "You're always picking on the transfers. That right?" He looked towards Georgia.

"Seems like you two do more talking than working."

"Touché." Georgia said, and Eric turned to her.

"What's that?"

Kenith laughed, "She's quiet, but when she speaks - it's like the Abnegation are walking around." He smiled, "Get back there and clean the counters, lunch is going to start."

She nodded walking to the door and to grab her apron in the back, Kenith looked back to Eric.

"She's got quite the mind."

"Yeah, well, she's not good at listening."

"No, she is." Kenith said, "She listens, it's just that she doesn't speak about it. Something about silence being a way of talking to people." He shook her head, "You know she told me about the guys picking on her. Wanna know what she said? She can't change how people act but changing the way she reacts to them."

"What's that supposed to mean to me?"

"Well, nothing, but I'm telling you Eric - she's got thoughts up in her head that'll take you by surprise. She's a good kid, it only makes me wonder how she'll work out there. With the factionless control and emotional tests."

"Guess we'll find out for our own good." He started walking.

"Eric."

He turned.

"Do you think she's going to pass? The physical test?"

He shrugged. "Can't say. I'm not psychic. But if she keeps at it - maybe. I don't hope on it though, not yet." He said turning and leaving the cafeteria.

Kenith shook his head, "Well then. Guess you've got expectations to live up to."

Georgia, who'd been leaning her back against the door beside him out of sight, looked at him. "He doesn't expect anything of me."

"He does. That you've got potential and you'll use it well." He wiped down the kitchen counter she'd just wiped. "It takes a lot to get that guy to even agree with something, I'm starting to think he's agreeing that you'll pass."

"I don't want to pass if it means hitting another person."

"We've been over this. You want peace without sacrificing things, it doesn't work like that. It never did. In order to get peace, you have to have a war."

"What about treaty's?"

"Last time I checked, treaty's are signed _after_ war. It's the in-between from war and peace. You'll have to see for yourself to understand what I mean." He gestured to the broom, "Get to it, the floor doesn't clean itself." He joked, and Georgia did so as the kids came down for lunch.

 


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey," said Lauren, opening the door to the training room after lunch to find Georgia there. "What're you doing here?"

She got up from sitting on the mat, "Listening."

"To what?" She put down her jacket, standing in a spaghetti strapped shirt and pants.

"The silence."

"Why?" She took off her shoes and socks.

"It allows me to think clearly sometimes, or not at all."

She scoffed, "You're a strange kid, ya' know that?" She set up in the middle of the mat, stretching her legs. "Where's your friends?"

"Why?"

She shrugged, "I thought people like you would have friends. You're likeable. In a way."

"Paul's in the Pit, Tracey's in the dorm, and I don't know where Reggie is."

"They're good friends?"

"Yeah," she crossed her legs Indian style, "Paul is caring and honest, Tracey is ambitious about things, and Reggie is forgiving and kind."

"That's it? You have no other friends but them?" She looked at Georgia from balancing on one foot.

"I'd like to think of them as friends."

She laughed lightly, "Your _Amity_ is showing."

Georgia smiled, and took it as a compliment. "Thank you."

She laughed again. "How's training? Did the punching bag, shooting, and the knife tossing I guess?"

"Not the knife toss."

Lauren sat down, balancing on her hands as she slowly lifted her feet from the ground and only her hands touched the ground. "You'll get to it soon enough. It's like the idea of aiming a gun."

Georgia nodded, relaxing her legs a bit more and sitting her back straight. "What was your experience like? As a new Dauntless?"

"Well," she settled to sit like Georgia, "No one is supposed to talk about their pasts, they're supposed to talk about what they're doing now." She said, but saw no reasons to hold back. Georgia was all ears and ambitious for some kind of exciting story. She gave in. "I was scared, like everyone would be, and I doubted a lot of things."

"Did you have friends?"

"Of course. I stuck with her through the thick and thin, we passed the first round beating each other," she laughed, "And we were still friend after, like nothing even happened."

"What's her name?"

She smiled, "Her name was Danielle."

Georgia frowned lightly, "Did something happen?"

She pressed her lips together, "When we both passed as a member of Dauntless, we became different people. We didn't talk after as much as I liked, but I learned to live without her there anymore. After a while, a few months, we found her body in the Chasm one night after the Dauntless had a night drinking. The funeral was the next day, and since then - no one's really talked about it. She was a good person though, always just hung around the wrong people."

Georgia nodded, and went silent. Saying sorry would give Lauren her pity, she could tell Lauren didn't want pity, she just wanted to explain a story without commentary. Lauren stood up.

"Is that all you're here for?"

"Well, I didn't want to touch things without permission." She looked up at her.

Lauren batted her hand, "You're a transfer, not a child." She stepped off the mat, "Come on, show me what you've got." She smiled, "Or are you just going to enjoy the silence a bit more?" She teased, and it got Georgia up.

 

They'd gotten up and jogged around the large room a while, Lauren had talked with her most of the time on things like gun work, and a few things about the Pit. The shops and people there, the ones who were nice and others who were not so nice. She'd punched the punching bag a bit while Georgia held it from swinging, and Lauren had explained about when she was a transfer and how things went down. How there was no factionless decision when she was going through it, and how the last ranking kids were just treated badly in an unfair way. And even a little how Eric was a pain in the ass as she was going through the process, but she'd gotten her revenge when they played Capture The Flag.

 

" _Capture The Flag?"_ Georgia questioned.

"Yeah," she stopped punching the bag, "After the physical test is finished, the final decision is based on Capture the Flag. You take the train to this deserted part of the town, near the outskirts of the wall, and you're separated into two teams. I'm guessing Four and Eric are going again this time, the Dauntless born and transfer go into a mix of two teams and the Flag is set some where. Then - it's a battle to get the other team's flag."

Georgia stared.

"It's fun if you want it to be. Minus the guns." She went at punching again.

"Guns?"

"Not real ones. They're stun guns, they have darts created to stimulate the feeling of a bullet. It fades after a few minutes. It's not as bad as you think."

She had a look of worry on her face.

"Don't worry about it." She stated, "When it happens, just focus on getting back up and getting the flag."

"If I pass the physical test." She mumbled.

"Now, what makes you say that? You're doing good at training, right?"

"That's not the problem."

Lauren stopped punching. "Are you afraid to hit another person? Is that it?"

She nodded.

"Why? Is it the hitting part or the forgiving part after?"

"After."

"Don't worry about it." Lauren said, looking to the bag. "The more friends you have is the more hurt you'll have if something goes wrong. Lose the baggage you have on your shoulders, and start again." She gestured to the bag, "Give it a shot. Twenty hits, and then you can get off my back." She joked, switching places with Georgia.

Georgia shrugged, "I'm an _Amity,_ it's a need to care and keep people close."

" _Was._ You're Dauntless now."

"I haven't earned the title yet."

"It's not a title," she raised Georgia's fists up, "It's a life style. And you're living it now." She gestured to the bag, "Come on. Time's ticking."

Georgia gave a sigh, before long she was punching and striking the bag.


	19. Chapter 19

"Georgia." Paul called, "Where'd you go after lunch?" He asked, haven found her when she'd came out of the room an hour after lunch. "Where do you run off to in the middle of the day?"

She walked down the hall with him beside her, "I've been helping out the kitchen with meals."

"Oh. Really? I didn't know. That's really cool of you." He smiled. "Where are you headed?"

She shrugged, "Maybe look around the Pit."

"Can I come with? - I won't be a bother, and if I am I could just leave now."

"You're not a bother. I'd be happy if you came along."

He smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets as they went. "Thanks."

"Why do you insist you're a bother?"

He shrugged, "Well, I don't know. People always says I bother people, and that I should just go away some times."

"Who?" She frowned.

"Tracey mostly, but a few other transfers said the same thing to me." He shrugged, "Makes me feel bad some times, and that I shouldn't go around bothering people so much."

"You're not a bother. You're great company, and anyone who says other wise doesn't deserve your attention."

He nodded, believing it more as he did. "Yeah, you're right." He smiled widely, "Thanks."

 

She smiled back as they entered the Pit, and never has she seen somethings so massive and spacious. The chiseled walls were blocked off of stone and marble, ladders and steps built up along the walls with no rails. Doorways built into the walls leading to shops and places, lanterns hung along the walls, and up above stood a glass ceiling. Georgia and Paul gaped at it with wide eyes and open mouthed. They turned their wide eyes to each other, and looked back to the Dauntless members who scurried about and laughed. Shoving each other aside, and having loud, careless conversation, the silent and beauty star struck two walked along. Paul laughed in awe, and turned to Georgia.

 

"This place is awesome, why didn't we come earlier?"

Georgia smiled.

He looked back to the doorways carved into the stone and marble walls, "Which do you think is the tattoo parlor?" He waved his hands, "The moment I pass as a Dauntless member, I'm so getting a tattoo. I don't even care of what." He looked back to the walls. "Woah."

 

Georgia looked to the ceiling. The sun was casting an orange glow over the sky, and it was already setting. She missed the open air, how the clouds poke through the blue of the sky, and how the grass would feel under her feet when she'd take her shoes off to bask in the fields of Amity. She could see it, the grand tree in the middle of the fruit patches, where the kids would try climbing it and a few would. When lunch would come along, they'd jump down and some times she'd catch them mid air. Some of them were daring, hearts of true explorers. They loved learning, and poking around. Picking flowers, stuffing them in girl's hairs, and even helping serve the food when dinner would come along with their toothless smiles.

 

She missed them.

"Hey, you alright?" Paul asked, looking at her sad expression.

She smiled, "Yeah. Just thinking about some things. It'll pass."

He nodded, and looked back to the walls. "Where should we go first? Which stairway? I think we should go up the right side first, right has always been a way to go. Most of the time I'm correct when I go right in the halls, so right-."

"Lookie, here. _Amit_ y."

She closed her eyes slowly, and turned to Derek and Daniel, his followers behind him. She opened her eyes, and Paul followed to turn too.

"What brings you here, _Amit_ y? Gonna get a tattoo before you leave?" Daniel put his arm over her shoulder, shoving Paul out of the way. "After all, you'll lose the first trial here."

He pinched her cheeks, and she batted his hand away.

"Oh, what's this? Learning to fight back?" He laughed, pinching her cheek again teasingly.

She pushed his hand away again, and this time Paul stepped up.

"Hey, why don't you just leave her alone?"

Derek turned to him, "What was that?"

Paul coward down a bit, "I said leave her alone." He backed up as Derek walked closer with every step.

Georgia looked to Paul and saw the fear in his expression.

"Why don't you - bug off?" He said, and Paul tripped backwards over a stone. They laughed at him, a few standing Dauntless laughed as well. It was getting the attention of some nearby Dauntless, some entering ones too. "You see? _Jack and Jill's_ like you two don't belong here, you're too weak to be running with the big guys. You're too afraid to stand in the dark, and too afraid to walk around without your little blankies and your mommy's. Well, guess what? You left your mommy's and blankies back when you transfered. You don't have family here, and you won't. Your only family is the factionless, weak people like them is what you're equivalent to. So why don't you do us all a favor, save us some space, and leave."

There was a tap on his shoulder.

He turned. "What?" 

Before he knew it, a fist collided with his nose and he was falling backwards over Paul's legs. Hitting the floor with a stumbling thud, he held his bleeding nose and looked to his attacker. Georgia helped Paul to his feet, and looked to Derek. She neared, staring down at him.

"You see, _Julius Ca_ _esar's_ like you believe you have the world behind you. Believe that everyone is willing to keep you up on their shoulders, and that no one will complain about it. But once a great ruler, never a great man. You can kick who you want, and strike down empires - but the people who're closest to you will stab you in the back when you least expect it. So why don't you wise up _Derek,_ because even when Julius started the movement of the rising Roman empire - _Romulus Augustus_ brought it down in a span of four years. Time is nothing but seconds on a clock, and those seconds are falling quickly before you can even utter a word. So next time you want to pick on another person because you believe they're not right somewhere, why don't you listen to a few words _Julius_ said." She grabbed Paul's hand, "After all, _it's easier to find men who will volunteer to die, than to find those are willing to endure pain with patience._ "

 

She turned away from Daniel pulling Paul along, the Pit was quiet except for the lingered voices that sounded after she'd passed them. Looking up from the ground, her heart did a small tumble as she met eyes with not only Tobias, but Eric and Lauren in sight. Tracey standing by the doorway, and Reggie who had been speaking with another Dauntless in the Pit were all stopped. Georgia walked closer, them blocking the way. First Lauren moved to the side as Georgia paused before her, Tobias a few feet behind her with Eric beside him. Their arms crossed over their chests as she approached, they didn't move and she'd met their eyes after a while. Staring at Tobias, he took a step to the side allowing her through. Glancing to Eric who hadn't moved at all, she walked along and brought Paul with her. Passing Reggie and even Tracey without a glance, they'd followed down the hall as the room behind them grew loud again.


	20. Chapter 20

Paul and Georgia stood silent as they sat on the mat, she'd have to head to the kitchen soon to face everyone. There was a little weight in her chest, but she was defending someone. In a way, she couldn't be any prouder to standing up against someone finally. Paul picked at his shoe laces and glanced to Georgia who had her arms around her knees with her chin propped on it. He looked down, and picked at his shoe laces some more.

"I want to say thank you for that." He mumbled, "I don't know how you feel, but - thank you."

She sniffled, but not a trace of tears in her eyes. "You're welcome."

He nodded. "I found it unfair how he was treating you, so I had to do something. I just wish I was the one who punched him instead." He scoffed.

"No," she looked to her slightly purplish middle knuckle that started spreading lavender onto the ring and index finger. "I think I was the one to do it. He'd been bothering me after all this time, and it made me - angry when he was saying those things about family. About not finding one, and not being able to stick up for ourselves." She rubbed her eyes, "I guess that's my reward." She looked at her knuckle with a scoff, "Punch a kid in he face, and win my confidence."

Paul nodded, "Everyone will talk about this later."

"I don't even care." She leaned back on her elbows. "For once I just - I don't have this weighing feeling on me. The first time I punched someone, I punched Reggie and I felt so horrible after. But since we both forgave each other, I don't feel bad. But now? I just - I feel _free_." She smiled.

Paul smiled, "Are you alright? I think that act of violence got to your head too much."

"No," she stood up grabbing his hands and pulling him along."I see it now, now I know why they wanted me to fight. It wasn't out of stupidity or unimportance. They wanted me to be able to see a new way of defending myself, not only through words. They were trying to teach me that in some weird way, this was to find my confidence and strength. Not only in physical sense, but mental." She shook their hands together.

"So what does this mean?" He asked in confusion with a smile on.

"Forget what it means!" She cheered, throwing her arms up. "Just thinking about it makes things complicated. I found my confidence and happiness, one step closer to getting what everyone's looking for." She shook his shoulders.

"Which is?"

"Comfort. In your own skin, and lifestyle, and happiness." She smiled, pulling him in for a tight hug. "If it weren't for you I would know what this means." She smiled, "Thank you."

He looked confused, but slowly hugged her. "You're welcome." He hugged her back, soon basking in the amazing hug that Amity can give.

She pulled back, "We have to go to the kitchen."

"Why?

"Community service. I'm going to be late!" She muttered, grabbing his hand and rushed for the door.

"What does that have to do with me coming?" He yelled, starting to run to keep up with her fast pacing.

"Because," she smiled glancing back, "No matter what, - we're _family._ "

He was taken by surprise but it only made him feel better. He wasn't alone. Rushing through the caverns and halls, they pushed past people with _sorr_ y's and _excuse m_ e! Running into the open area of the cafeteria, they let go, and in a fit of laughter they pushed and huddled down the stairs. She slid into sight of the window, and Paul joined in beside her.

"Good afternoon Kenith!" She uttered, and Kenith passing with a box in hand he looked at the two in confusion.

"Afternoon. What's up with you two?"

She smiled widely, "Nothing. I've just - come to my senses and I've learned that there isn't a lot to worry about in here. Dauntless, it's, it's nice."

Kenith raised an eyebrow, "Did you get hit over the head or something?" She laughed, "Who's this?"

"Paul, hi." He smiled.

"Hi. Late." He looked back to Georgia.

"I know." She shuffled quickly to the door, "Is it okay if Paul helps with cleaning?"

"I don't-."

"Thanks." She said hurried as she grabbed her apron, and pulled Paul passed the door to the broom and bucket.

Kenith, staring, only stood there in total confusion in what just happened. Shaking his head, he returned back to the food and every once in a while he'd pause to shake his head some more.


	21. Chapter 21

"So, this is what you do every day?" Paul asked after dinner had ending and everything was cleaned, they sat at the corner of the table closest to the kitchen window eating some food. Kenith had made two batches of muffins, and for an entire faction - no one really got any but the early comers. He'd put aside some for them, and he was in the back cleaning up.

Georgia nodded, munching on the blueberry muffin. "Mostly. I don't mind being here. There's good people here. And it's nice that I can at least help people so they could get to bigger things like feeding an entire faction."

"Did you do that back in Amity?"

She shook her head, "I went back and forth between helping the kids and helping the elders."

"That's nice."

She nodded, "The kids were amazing. Fiona's getting her first teeth, and Sam is losing one. Or maybe lost it already."

He nodded.

She stared at her cup, "People keep saying that Amity is what they call a _weak economy._ They're the strongest people beside Candor and Erudite, of course they're nothing like Dauntless but - they're strong. Emotionally mostly. They believed that if you had the ability to quiet yourself for days on end, you were just as wise as the elders. Or Johannah, at least." She put her muffin down, looking at him in the eyes. "I didn't have family, my parents died and I never had siblings. And to hear Derek say those things, about leaving our mom's and family behind - it bothered me because I'd already had left my mother behind in order to move on and be who I am now. It brought up something in me - it hurt when he said those things. That's why I punched him. But - what's done is done and in order to move forward and become stronger I have to put it behind me." She met his eyes again.

Paul looked at her with pride. She smiled back and they finished their meal, she cleaned up her things and they started walking back to the dorm rooms. Pushing the door open, the room only got quieter. Awkward silence filled and the remaining transfers stared at Georgia, she sat down on her bunk with Paul across, and she looked along the room to the people who spoke quietly. Reggie came over, sitting on her bed.

"Well, look at you. You're famous." She teased. "The Dauntless are talking about your little fit this afternoon. You've got a good hook."

Georgia shook her head and chuckled. "I don't know if I should be happy about that or not."

Reggie laughed, patting her on the back. She held her hand out, "I'm Reggie."

Paul shook her hand, "Paul. You both did really good when you went out on the mat. I'd hate to be with you guys."

They laughed, glancing to each other. "Thanks. I'd like to think it was fate, I mean, look at us." Reggie said, "We're good friends now."

"We are."

Reggie smiled, patting her back. "And next time something happens like that - call me over. I'd love to see you knock another person to the ground." She joked.

"Will do." She smiled, waving as Reggie went back to her bunk where a transfer boy was talking with her.

"Who would've though?" Paul sat back with his back to the head board. "You, famous."

"I was famous for my Amity, and now this." She shook her head, "What next?"

He smiled, "Are you heading to the kitchen in the morning?"

"I don't really have a choice."

"I'll drop by after. I think next time we go to the Pit, we actually get stuff."

Georgia nodded, unlacing her shoes and tucked her feet under the blanket. Glancing to the others, they glanced over their shoulders to her and it made her feel like she had no right being there. Like their gazes were uncomfortable and jabbing accusations at her, sinking under the covers she listened to them until she managed to fall asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

"Get up." Tobias called in the transfer doorway, and looked around the room. Georgia long gone, but had the time to make her bed. With a snort, he walked down the hall and towards the Pit. The early risers were up, messing around in the training room and in the shops. He passed Lauren, _"Amity's_ been in service for a while now."

"It's been a week and a half since any of them got here." She said, coming down a flight of stairs from the wall. "She's good."

"She knocked a kid in the face."

"She was sticking up for someone, she's got a good heart." Lauren defended. "Crazy thoughts though."

"So I've heard." They followed through the halls. "But, she's not good enough in fighting."

Lauren stopped in the halls. "Four, I watched her punch that kid in the face. Watched the whole thing. Daniel said a few things that winded her up, and she didn't hesitate when she hit him. It's people like her that this faction needs."

He exhaled through his nose.

"She has this crazy idea of what the world is like, and crazy or not, it's all true. She just has a different way of expressing it. One way or another, she's got this hidden potential and by the looks of yesterday - she already put it to something. She's good at protecting people, and maybe she could do good for this city. You just have to approach her in a different way than what you do."

"And what's that?" He raised an eyebrow playfully.

" _Do this,_ and _do that_. Put a little jazz into it, and you'll have her attention soon enough. Maybe if you didn't stop looking for something big, you'd see all the little things she's put out there already." She gave a small, playful smack to his cheek and dipped out of sight.

Puckering his lips, he followed the hall until he came to the cafeteria. Looking over the rail, he watched Georgia stow away from a spray bottle shots Kenith had in hand. She ducked behind the tables, and into sight when he'd wiped down the table for precautions before breakfast. "You've got aim, kid. I'll get you soon enough." Kenith threatened, and she laughed going for the next table to wipe down.

"In your dreams, old man." She joked, and he turned to get her when he noticed Tobias coming down the ramp.

"Four. What brings you down here early?" He asked, and Georgia's little smile was hidden as she was moving down the table now seriously.

"I came to see _Amity_." He looked to her, she glanced up to the name, but went back to cleaning.

"She's all yours." He leaned in, "Get her with the bottle, will you? She's got the aim of a sniper, and I still can't get her."

He smirked, following down the opposite side of the table. "Good morning." He said, hands automatically behind his back.

"Good morning." She said lightly, keeping her focus on the table.

"So, how're you doing around here?" He glanced down the table. "It's been a while since you had a break from this place."

"I don't mind."

"You don't mind?" He raised his eyebrows, "Cleaning after sloppy people and preparing food for them?"

"I don't cook. Kenith does."

He continued walking, "Besides that. You want to keep doing this? Why?"

She shrugged.

"That's your answer. Just _shrug?"_ He shrugged.

"Will you be happier if I were somewhere else spending my time?"

He smirked, "When'd you get this attitude?" He teased. "Right, when you punched Daniel in the face."

She finished the end of the table, "Is that why you're here?"

"No, actually, I'm not. But since you said it," he followed her towards the kitchen counter, "I've got to say, for someone who hasn't landed a single punch to a punching bag - you've not only learned about the force of a human skull against a fist but also that it actually helps if you listen."

She rounded the kitchen window, "Never said I wasn't listening."

"I never said it either." He gestured between them, " _See?_ This is called communication. With spoken words." He teased.

She pushed away from the window, "And this is called - moving away from the counter." She said, walking towards the back room.

He opened the kitchen door and watched her come out of the storage closet with the empty bucket, and mop. "In seriousness, I did come down here for a reason."

She passed him to the sink room to fill her bucket.

He leaned in the doorway, "After several times of people telling me to have a different out look, I did. Looking at it now, I realized that you've got potential and you been putting it places that I haven't been looking."

She cut the water, bringing the bucket along the room, putting cleaning solution inside.

"I've got hope in you passing these trials."

She turned slowly to look over her shoulder. "Why?"

He shrugged, "For some reason, I've got people telling me about this girl who beat up a guy after he'd said a few unwanted words. About her not flinching, and meaning every word soon after. That maybe, just maybe, she's the new hope everyone in this town has been looking for. And for some crazy reason - I believe them." He shook his head, "Maybe they're right, maybe they're wrong. We won't know until then, I guess."

She passed him in the doorway without another word, and he felt slight hurt in him that she didn't believe the same. That's when she stopped walking, turning sideways to look back at him. She looked puzzled but thinking of ways to solve the words lost in her head, "I don't know if they're right either." She said slowly. "But I really hope they are, because if they aren't - then," she looked at him, "that girl lived a good life trying." Meeting his eyes, she didn't smile or quirk up. She just turned for the kitchen with the bucket and mop in hand.

He could only do so much for her.


	23. Chapter 23

"Listen up," Tobias called that morning, everyone formed along the square of the mat. "The rules are simple. The round ends when one person forfeits, or the other is put out. Better worded as - _knocked out."_

"This round will be graded by points on how you perform. Do badly and you will not succeed." Eric said, "Why don't we have _Amity_ up first? She's been at it with the others, hasn't she?"

Georgia looked at the group of people who stared at her, she slowly made her way into sight.

"There she is." Eric teased, "Into the ring."

Slowly, she stepped up on the platform and under the lights. Standing in the middle of the mat, she looked back to the group of Dauntless born and transfers now. Lauren standing in the back of them where she was standing now.

Eric looked along the room, " _You_. Up there." He gestured to the mat, and Georgia couldn't be more displeased.

Tracey stepped up on the mat.

"No," Georgia shook her head.

"What was that?" Eric called, "You calling out of the fight already?"

She shook her head looking at the group then Tobias, she stepped back.

"Fight." Eric said, and it wined Tracey up. She lifted her arms.

"Save me the trouble then," Tracey said walking closer. _"Forfeit."_

 

Georgia shook her head, stepping back and her foot touched the edge of the mat. She looked to Lauren then to Tobias, both had a hope in her, nice enough to speak with her. Out of all the things - she had to fight _Tracey_. This was the final physical test. She'd asked for it. She looked back to Tobias, and he seemed to nod light enough to see. She took a breath and focused back on the nearing Tracey, and she hiked her arms up in defense. It drove Tracey in.

 

She let out a huff of aggression, and she came in just as Georgia moved out of the way. Turning just as quick, she caught up and laid down a strike to the back of her knee. Collapsing to a kneel, Tracey went to kick again and she blocked it. Grabbing a hold of her shin, she shoved her back and stood up. Coming back in, Georgia crouched just in time and did what she learned from Reggie. Grabbing Tracey by the waist, she hoisted up until Tracey's feet came off the floor, dropping her onto her back with a heavy push downward. A loud puff was lost out of her lungs, and Georgia stepped back. Coming to sit up, she hooked a foot around Georgia's step and with a misstep she fell back.

 

Lunging up, their hands tangled again and Tracey tried giving a punch down at Georgia. Georgia hiked her knees up making Tracey fall forward, with a toss to the side she was rolling off the platform at the feet of the Dauntless. This time, Tracey got up pissed. She gave a scream, body slamming into Georgia and bringing her to the ground. Her right fist came down and forced into Georgia's jaw, with little dysphoria Georgia drew her hand up and down at Tracey's stomach. She grunted, and lurched her hand to cover her stomach a second time Georgia redirected her punch to her cheek. Flailing, she tossed her off and mangled her down. Giving another punch as she was about ready to sit up, Tracey's head bounced back against the floor and it lolled. Reeling back for another hit, Georgia froze.

 

What was she _doing?_

 

She looked at her first than to Tracey, her bloody nose dripping down her cheek as she laid there breathing out of her mouth. With hooded eyes, she looked like she was trying to gain back her strength. In fear of herself, Georgia stepped back. Standing, she looked at her fist dotted in blood and back to the group. They stared at her, and then her eyes met Tobias' and Eric's. Her foot slipped off the platform as she was stepping away from the won fight, and she shivered as she looked at two Dauntless who'd been working out came along to Eric's demands and was bringing Tracey along to the infirmary. Her hands shook as she felt a hand come down on her shoulder, looking up she met Tobias' eyes trying to say something but everything was fuzzy. 

 

She shook her head, peeling his hand off of her shoulder, and grabbed her shoes quickly. Leaving for the door, she glanced back to see Lauren with a pitying look but she didn't want pity then. She just wanted to be alone, and to wash away the blood and the aching feeling of regret in her chest.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgia thinks over the current situation, and a well deserves freedom is needed.

After a well deserved shower, Georgia found herself travelling around the Pit until she'd come along a stair well that may have been the answer to her suffering. Coming up the empty stair way, she pushed open a door at the top of the stairs and she'd never loved coincidences so much. The door led to the roof they'd jumped into just a week and a half before now, and man - the air felt amazing in her lungs. Inhaling the fresh air, the breeze came by and she couldn't help but close her eyes and remember what the wind felt like. It was cool and the sun had set but the dark red glow was still in sight, just randomly picking a spot, she plopped down on her back and stretched out. It was good to be outside again, in the open, and alone. The gravel didn't feel too nice under her, but that's not what matter. The slowly appearing stars above were, she opened her eyes and took a look at them. They were just as beautiful as she remembered them to be. Putting an arm under her head, she let the other hand play with the gravel beside her and blinked endlessly at the stars.

 

Dinner wouldn't be for another hour, and Kenith said that she didn't have to come down every day. He'd joked around saying that he was starting to get sick of her face, but soon after he'd batted a wet rag in her face for dazing off while eating lunch. She was glad she'd come to at least meet him, she didn't know him. Meeting and knowing someone were too different things, and she'd only still had met him. Exhaling slowly, she closed her eyes and in the distance she could hear the train honking in the distant city. The birds zipping by, and the air running again. If only she could just lay there, make the world forget about factions, and let them have a day without a worry in the world. She wished they all knew what Amity really consisted off, love and happiness at a morning breakfast, laughter and hugs in the afternoon lunch, and wonderful stories that were made up at dinner but no one would tell the kids that, of course. She really did miss everyone back home, and she tried not to think about it too much. Because then she'd go back to thinking about Gin.

 

How disappointed she looked when Georgia said she looked forward to adventure and fun, that she wanted to try new things, and it put a hole in her heart - Georgia took a breath, closing her eyes again. _Breathe_. She told herself, before she could wind herself up into panic and worry. _Breathe._ She relaxed again, feeling like she could just drift off somewhere where no one could tell her how to wield a gun, or make her fight another person. She didn't know what it was, maybe it was the roughness of the gravel under her or maybe even the train in the distance - it wasn't easy to relax and clear her mind. It wasn't silent. Sitting up, she wiped the dust off her back and picked at some gravel that had stuck into her shoes. If she couldn't find silence, then something wasn't working. Either her mind wasn't silence, or her heart wasn't. Her lips silent, but the others caused her trouble. Taking another long breath as the wind came by, the roof door opened again and she looked over her shoulder.

 

Tobias looked around before finding her, "What're you doing?" He muttered, "Get inside."

She stood up, "I was -," she dusted off her pants, "Trying to get some quiet." She huffed, going towards the door. "Every where else is loud."

He looked across the roof, "You're not supposed to be up here anyways," he closed the door behind them making their way down. "How'd you even get here?"

"I was wandering."

"Well, don't wander around so much."

"You're so enthusiastic. My _hero_." She deadpanned.

"I'm not suppose to be your hero, I'm your coach."

They came down the stairs, and Tobias was taking lead now. "Cause that makes me feel better." She said more to herself than him.

He turned, and chuckled. "You know, I like this you better than the silent one."

"Plenty where that came from." She passed him, "That's what you get when you get an Amity for a transfer." She patted his arm, and started for the halls.

"Guess my training did do you some good."

"You're training - wasn't what changed me. Only I can do that."

"Stealing the credit."

"Something like that."

She went to turn for the dorm hall, but he grabbed her wrist. "Where are you going? We're heading for the train."

"For what?"

He dropped her wrist, "Capture the Flag." He gestured to the Dauntless that filed past him, "Come on."

She swallowed her fear, and followed along the hall after him. She guessed that she wouldn't get much sleep that night then. When she'd huddled up with the group along the tracks, Tobias hoisted her up and soon after Paul followed. Standing beside each other, Eric and Tobias were the ones standing out in the Dauntless crowd. There were a doubled amount of older Dauntless to make up for the small six group of Dauntless, and the even number caught Georgia off guard. She turned to Paul.

"Where's Tracey?" She asked.

"After the fight, she went to the infirmary." Someone said quicker than Paul did, and it was Reggie who'd stepped up beside her. "I'm not surprised she's not here, she took a beating from you."

And that grew a pit in Georgia's stomach.

Eric and Tobias both put down roll up bags they'd carried into the train, "The rules are simple. _Capture the Flag_." Tobias held up the stun gun, "Nero-stimulant darts are shot out of these guns, they stimulate the feeling of a real bullet. It lasts only a few minutes."

Eric stepped up, "You're all split into two groups, Four and I are captains. _Ladies_ first." He teased, and Tobias scoffed. Picking along the room, there was still an uneven amount of Dauntless. And Georgia was the last unpicked, Eric and Tobias looked at each other. "Why don't you have the _Amity?"_

"No," he smirked at her, "I think she could show you a few things you haven't learned." He pushed a stun gun into Eric's chest, "You take her."

Eric stared at him, then to Georgia. "Amity, you're with me." He turned for the doors, "Get ready to jump!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capture the Flag.

"Here's the plan," Eric said as the group turned off their lights and huddled in a circle. "There's a bell tower just down this way, this entire field is going to be the battle field and I need two teams to split up. We're an uneven number but - we'll use that to our advantage." He mumbled off into a battle plan, and Georgia's eyes were instead focused on the carnival place around her. She looked to the ferris wheel, and back to the group.

"Hey, pay attention." Paul warned, nudging her in the side. "So you don't miss anything."

"Move out." Eric called, and Georgia actually didn't know what to do.

"Come on." Paul called, grabbing her elbow and starting after Eric. A separated group already leaving and going the opposite way.

"Where are they going?" She whispered.

"Didn't you listen?" He questioned when they were going past the ferris wheel, feet away from Eric. "One group is going through the building, and we're going straight to the top."

"If you were listening," Eric said over his shoulder, "You would've known what to do." He came around the aisle of tents. "Do me a favor and stay out of the way."

Georgia huffed, and only followed closer. When they'd come to the bell tower, they could see the flag in sight.

"There it is." He turned to the group, "This is what we're going to do as a group, when we get up there lay low. The moment the flare goes up, we'll have all visibility. Not only to our advantage, but theirs as well. So, don't miss."

Georgia's eyes drifted to the rooftop where she could see the flag moving about, someone was taking it down. "The flag."

"Pay attention, _Amity_." He barked.

"The flag!" She yelled, turning his shoulder and they turned to look as someone tucked the flag under their coat and out of sight.

"Damn it." He growled, "They're moving it. Let's go!" He yelled, and the group followed as quick as he moved down the path towards the bell tower. "The plan still counts, but look for that flag." He yelled, slowly filing up the ladder on the side of the building.

The group moved quietly and quickly, helping each other up the ladder quicker and back on their feet. The area stood quiet. Creeping in slowly along the ledge of the building, Eric put two older Dauntless with a few other transfers. They moved in first, crouched lowly with their guns in her hands. Eric pulled the flare from his vest, and lit it. Then there was a yell from the opposing team, and Eric whistled out.

"Get 'em!" He yelled, tossing the flare and it tossed to the ground shedding light. In a flurry of darts, Paul and Georgia ducked down in fear. Eric was moving out further along the roof, and Georgia didn't know what to do. She glanced to the door in the distance where the bell tower would be, and then to the door on the building accessible from inside. She pulled on Paul's elbow.

"Come on."

"What? No. We have to go to the tower."

"We'll get it from inside, there's too much fire up here." She pulled him and he went along, pulling the door open Eric looked back.

"What're you doing!" He yelled, and his shin was shot by another player. He cursed that damn kid.

 

Paul and Georgia moved slowly off the stairwell, and looked around the empty room and halls connected. In the distance she could hear the shoot being fired above head on the roof, and she crouched down as she walked with the gun in hand. Paul checked behind them as she walked, and she gestured to an opposing team mate in the hall in front of them walking slowly. Paul nodded, and quietly, she glanced around the corner and shot her gun. The person yelped, hitting the floor to cradle their paining calf, they rushed passed her, and down the halls where the warning sound would've echoed. Making it out to a wider room of empty bookshelves, she gestured to the right side of the room to Paul and he moved along the right side. She moved to the left side, and watched every passing aisle as Paul stood on the other side along with her.

 

She heard a firing sound, and looked back to Paul who fired his gun and hid in the aisle. He waved his hand at her to run, and she started running faster along the left side. "They're in the room!" Someone yelled, and a flare went up above the middle aisle of the book shelves. She ducked out of sight on the side of a bookshelf, and closed her mouth as she breathed heavily out of her nose.

 

The opposing team mate moved slowly along the middle of the aisle, listening. A book knocked over beside Georgia, and the person turned for it. Slowly creeping down the aisle with their focus on the end of the aisle, a dart shot from the other side of the book shelf and they screamed holding their side. Georgia made a run for it, and soon enough she saw Paul hiding out of sight with a hand to his thigh. She came along, and put his arm over her shoulder. Moving along with a limping Paul, they moved slowly and quietly on the sides of the bookshelves. Another flare went up and this time, it landed in front of them. Looking up to the thrower, Reggie aimed her gun, Paul shoved her into the aisle raising his gun the moment Reggie did. Their darts hit each other and they both hit the floor with a groan, he batted his hand.

 

"Just get the flag." He said, "I'll be right behind you."

She nodded, shuffling up on her feet.

Rushing past Reggie who raising her fist, Reggie sat back on her elbows. "Go get it!" She cheered on, and laid on her back with a silent cry as she cupped her hip.

 

Georgia came to another mix of halls, she looked around the corner to every little intersection and to the stairwell that had been in the direction of the bell town. It was well above her, and she went to move. The moment she did, a dart slipped past her and she quickly pulled back. Glancing around, she shot randomly around it and another dart came around the corner. Shooting again, it collided with their chest and they collapsed back. She quickly rushed by them, and moved with silent, smooth steps. Another opposing team member came in front of her, without knowledge of her following, she moved silently as she readied her gun up to shot.

 

A stun gun cocked behind her back and she froze, "Hand it over." Slowly, she turned to her attacker and met the eyes of Tobias. He smiled, "Hand over the gun, nice and easy."

She gulped, holding the gun where the nose of the gun was pointed in the direction of his gun wielding hand. Her eyes caught the glistening shine of the orange flag under his coat, and she steadied her hand. "Here you go." She said softly.

Her finger jabbed down on the trigger, and a dart nailed itself into his hand. He groaned, and she shot the other arm for precautions. She snatched the flag from under his coat, and smiled. "Thank you." She smiled widely, smacking a kiss on his cheek and running off behind him. The flag waved in her hands.

Paul was coming through the halls gun ready when he turned to Georgia coming at him.

"Come on!" She grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards the stairs of the bell tower.

"You got the flag!" He laughed, being pulled up the revolving stairs of the bell tower.

Getting to the top, she pushed a hatch up, and pulled herself up along with Paul. They both rushed to the railing, and she put one knee up on it.

"What're you doing? Do you _have_ a death wish!" He grabbed her by the waist to steady her.

She held up the flag, waving it about. "Hey!" She screamed, and everyone's attention went up.

 

They looked up to her waving the flag in the air, a smile plastered to her face, and so much pride in herself. The Dauntless cheered, even the opposing team clapped, and some even whistled. A small portion of them chanting _Amity_ , but she didn't mind at all anymore. She'd really done something she was so accomplished and happy about, she'd done the unthinkable when everyone kept thinking she was a road block. She waved the neon orange flag in the air, and cheered out as Paul laughed holding onto her so she wouldn't fall over.

 

Eric in the crowd, got up slowly from being shot in the leg. He scoffed, "Not bad _Amity_." He smirked, "Not bad at all."

 

Georgia didn't care about all the times she'd messed up in the past, all the wrong things she'd done in a span of a week and a half. Because this - this is what out did every single bad thing, and it made her feel good about her. Waving that flag, cheering, and smiling so wide that her cheeks hurt - she didn't have to think anymore, she didn't have to be silent either to gain that inner peace she was looking for. She just needed a little push, and there she was - on top of a building where she could see the whole town from there. And it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter, and that's the end of book one of the Wit Trilogy. :)


	26. Chapter 26

People clapped her on the back as they moved around on the train, jumping off the train, and onto the roof. People were acknowledging her for the good she actually had done, and made a lot of them change their mind set on her. That she wasn't so different after all. Smiling to Reggie as she patted her back and took the fall down into the hole, she stayed a little longer on the roof looking across the night sky.

"Hey, you coming?" Paul asked, heading for the hole.

"Yeah, I just - want to have a little more time out here."

He nodded, "Well, I'll save you seat."

"Thank you."

He smiled at her and walked off towards the hole, jumping down was still a little scary but not as much as the beginning.

"Hey," Tobias called and she looked back at him as he walked up beside her by the ledge. "Good game out there."

"Thank you."

"Didn't think you had it in you to shoot me." He paused, "Twice."

She laughed, "I didn't think so either." She looked out to the city in the distance, and looked at the lights on the buildings. "I didn't think I'd do any of it."

"That's what happens when you trust yourself. Impossible things happen." He sat on the ledge, glancing out to the city as well. "It happens to a lot of people around here."

She nodded, looking to the stars. "I wonder if any one else is out there, looking up right now too."

He stared up, "Maybe. They're not so bad to look at any ways."

She scoffed, "If you would've told me I would be on top of a Dauntless building a week ago, looking at the stars like some sap - I'd never believe you. Those things just - don't mix." She sat down on the ledge with one leg hanging.

"Well, is it a bad thing? To have _Dauntless_ and _stars_ in the same sentence. We can dream too, you know, we're not robots."

She laughed, "Yeah, I figured when I shot you. _Twice_."

He nodded, "Now you're make fun of me."

"I'm not." She put her hands up, "There's a time and a place for everything." She went silent, "Although, if every one drinks a little it might slip out and I might make you the laughing stock of the century."

"Thanks."

She laughed, looking to the opposite side of the building. The Wall standing there, and Amity just outside. Her smile was slowly fading, and her eyes downcast to the gravel on the roof. Tobias followed her gaze, and he pressed his lips together in sorrow. Looking out to the Amity farm in the distance, it was nothing but a dark rump of trees and the Hub some where in the mix.

Georgia kicked at the gravel lightly, and inhaled slowly. "You know, back in Amity - we'd be sleeping by now." She scoffed, meeting his eyes. "We'd have dinner at seven, and we'd be in bed by eight. Most parents would read to their kids, but then sometimes - I went in to read to them. All in one room, they didn't complain anyways." She shrugged, "I read them stories, but they liked the made up ones better. They'd laugh at them, and have the best expressions." She shook her head, "And when I'd get them to bed, to sleep, I'd leave the door open a crack because Frankie doesn't like the dark, and Hanna always has midnight bathroom runs. She's only four, you know. Then there's this little girl, her name is Jen. She's only six, and she loves flowers."

Her voice cracked.

"She's always putting them in her hair, and always getting the others to make this big mound of flowers just so she could put them every where in the Hub. I'd find, you know," she smiled sadly, "Flowers in my pockets days later, and I'd wake up with flowers on my pillow, and I'd know it was her because she always tries to make them into these little smiley faces." She smiled, eyes watering as she looked to Tobias. "She's only six." She repeated, her voice sounding weak.

Tobias only sat there, helpless to do anything.

"And, just when the Choosing Ceremony was going to start, right before we'd left - she looked at me, and she gave me this -," she scooped into her pocket, in a folded piece of paper she'd always kept with her, opening it slowly, she held a small squished baby blue colored flower, five circle pedals in a star position. She sniffled, "This is a Forget-Me-Not. It means to remember forever, and she -," she paused, "She smiled at me, and she gave me this. She told me I would go out, and I'd protect her like I always did."

He paused, looking down at the flower.

"I didn't tell her I would leave." She sniffled. "I could only hope that she's not sad, because I'd be there to tell her all the time - _you know, you shouldn't be sad because you don't have something you want, you should be happy for the things that you have. In time, the things you need will come back to you. And you'll be happy again_. I'd tell her, you know," she took a breath, trying to regain her composure. "I'd tell her that whenever she feels sad or she can't seem to find what she's looking for, whether it's the right flower in the field, or the meaning of something like why can't she grab the stars, or -," she smiled, "Why can't she be as strong as the boys. I tell her to tell herself that tomorrow she'll find the answer, and the next day she'll say the same thing, and she'd say it every day until she finds it. I always told her never to lose hope, and that one day - she'll be happy enough to be able to give everything that she has, in replacement for the things she really only needs. And that it's herself."

"You gave them hope."

She nodded.

"You gave them everything."

She nodded.

"Did _you_ replace everything for what you only need?"

She looked up at him, and stared him in the eyes. "Not yet." She mumbled, "Soon." She promised.

He nodded, and watched her stand up.

She pushed her hair back into a better secured bun, and started for the hole. "Well, a whole Dauntless faction is waiting for their victor." She teased, "So much for not talking." She stepped up on the ledge and looked back at Tobias still siting on the ledge. "You coming, old man?"

He chuckled, "I'll be down in a bit."

"Not going to cry your heart out to my sob story, are you?"

He smiled, "No, I just like being out here. It's quiet."

She smiled, "And you said I was the crazy one for liking silence so much."

He smiled at her, and looked back to the city. "Never said you were crazy."

"I never implied it." She saluted him as he watched her lean one leg back, "Don't do anything I would!" She yelled on the way down, rolling off the net when she got there she could hear him call back.

"Anything you do is stupid!"

"Say it to my face, remember I'm the one who shot you! Twice!" She heard him laugh, staring up at the sky above the net. She didn't mind staying there, looking at the stars, and minding the world. But every once in a while, it was good to come down from the clouds and walk around. The clouds were meant for dreaming, she just wanted to _live_ sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! Can't believe the first book is finished, and on to the next! :) The second book is soon to come, happy holidays for the holidays soon to come in the next few weeks! Question for you guys: What's your favorite holidays in all of the year? Mine would have to be Thanksgiving, dinner around a table with family brings back good memories and connections. Leave a comment about yours. Until then, take care of yourselves. Remember, you're loved. :) 
> 
> Tumblr: theverygaylarrie


End file.
